


Las Jamie Aventuras

by MaileDC



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek y Stiles están casados, Derek y Stiles tienen 5 hijos, Espero que no se parezca a QSMN, Jackson tuvo un embarazo adolescente, Jamie es un casamentero, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Muchas parejas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: Jamie, como todo hombre lobo, era un alma libre





	1. Jamie

**Author's Note:**

> Esto nació a partir de los pequeños diálogos que publico en la página Shippeemos Sterek.  
> En realidad lo hago para desestresarme, así que probablemente no tenga una línea temporal fija.

La primera vez que Stiles vio a Jamie casi entró en pánico. Una cosa era que había una pequeña criatura adueñándose de tu cuerpo para formarse y otra era tener a esa criatura entre tus brazos mirándote a los ojos, tan vivo y hermoso como solamente alguien ‘nuevo’ podía serlo.

James era pequeño, con los ojitos más puros que había visto y una sonrisa demasiado fácil. Todo era fácil con él, desde cambiarle el pañal hasta aprender la manera correcta en la que debía sostenerlo para sacarle los gases. Jamie era perfecto y así se lo hizo saber a Derek cuando se acercó hasta él y le preguntó cómo estaba.

-Es perfecto -Dijo acariciando los deditos pequeños apretados en un par de puños bastante fuertes. -Es…

-Lo sé -Y por primera vez Stiles estuvo seguro de que Derek realmente sabía a qué se refería, estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo de esa personita extraída de su ADN.

Después de eso todo se tornó mucho mejor, que no dormían era verdad, que siempre estaban cansados, que el dinero parecía que en ocasiones no rendía o que la casa no permanecía limpia, pero Jamie estaba creciendo, llenando la casa con su risa imparable, sus manitas curiosas y esos ojitos que parecían brillar más cada día. Hasta que un día se paró en sus dos piecitos abrazó con fuerza su Tiger y camino entre tambaleos hasta John Stilinski para enseñarle su peluche. Para Jamie fue otro día común y corriente, para Derek y Stiles fue un día que marcaron en el calendario porque su hijo había dado sus primeros pasitos.

Un mes más tarde se despertó a media noche con el biberón vacío, se sentó sobre el estómago de Derek y le exigió su leche en medio de palabras mal dichas, pero entre las que relucían ‘’Pooops’’ y ‘’Leshe’’.

Después se unió un claro ‘’Papá’’ que no se comparaba en nada a los ‘’bahbahbahbah’’ que soltaba a los siete meses, no importaba que dijera Jackson. Jamie realmente le decía papá a Derek, porque Stiles era ‘Poops’, con tantas o’s como se pudiera porque Jamie era un dramático y si no tenía a Stiles cerca tendía a asustarse y comenzar a hacer pucheros. Poco a poco su léxico se fue ampliando y también los pasitos que daba.

Fue entonces cuando Derek se dio cuenta que Jamie, como todo hombre lobo, era un alma libre. Jamie no pedía permiso, avisaba, Jamie no pedía comida, la buscaba, no buscaba quien jugara con él, esperaba a que los demás se unieran, él escogía sus caricaturas y no tenía miedo de decir si algo no le gustaba. Además de que seguía teniendo esa sonrisa enorme que enamoraba a cualquier persona, sobre todo al pequeño Michael Whittemore.

Derek debió darse cuenta de que Mike sería un problema cuando lo vio sentarse en el sofá y observar a Jamie dormir, pero no lo hizo hasta que se encontró con su hijo subiéndose sobre los pies de Mike y caminando por toda la casa con su risa escapando escandalosa de su boca.

James no era un niño común, él era un niño que había nacido para cambiar el mundo de las personas a su alrededor.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. El día en que Jamie conoció a Chris Argent

Peter hace la compra con Jamie. Literalmente cada vez que se llega el día de ir a hacer la compra Peter le habla a Derek y le avisa que en una hora va a ir a recoger a Jamie porque es día de ir a escoger verduras, cereales, carnes y comer el helado para festejar que gastaron un dólar menos que la vez anterior, aunque en muchas ocasiones no sea verdad. Ellos se premian por salir juntos.

-Hola, tío Pet.

A Peter le gusta Jamie porque no le pregunta a Derek o a Stiles si lo dejan salir con él, Jamie solamente les entrega sus zapatitos y les dice que va a ir con el tío Pet y que van a comer mucho helado así que tal vez quieran ponerle algunos billetes dentro de su mochila. Peter no necesita esos billetes extra, él tiene suficiente dinero para comprar un helado después de cada comida durante el resto de su vida y todavía le sobraría mucho dinero.

-Hola, James.

-Me caí -Jamie rápidamente se levantó el pantalón hasta la rodilla y le mostró a Peter su bandita de la Mujer Maravilla. -Estaba corriendo, rápido.

-¿Qué tan rápido?

-Como Flash -Peter abrió los ojos en sorpresa porque es lo que se supone que debes hacer cuando un niño te está contando su nueva aventura -Y caí y hubo sangre.

-¿Mucha?

-Sí -Jamie hizo un puchero -Papi me limpió la tierra y la sangre.

-Y te puso un curita.

-Me curo más rápido -Jamie se bajó el pantalón con cuidado y aunque Peter estaba seguro de que ya había sanado, el niño emitió un pequeño siseo cuando la tela tocó su ‘herida’.

-Lo cuidas mucho, Peter.

-Ya lo sé, Stiles.

-Tiene dos galletas de avena en su mochila, una lechita de fresa, un cambio extra por si acaso.

-Ya no uso pañales -Jamie puso los ojos en blanco y se dio un golpecito en la frente -Tengo tres. Los bebés de tres no usamos ropa extra.

-Tienes razón ¿En qué estoy pensando? Sacaré ese pañal inmediatamente.

-Por favor, papi -Stiles pretendía que sacaba algo de la mochila, pero en realidad solo le mostraba a Peter el paquete de toallitas húmedas y el aceite de bebé. No es que Peter lo usara, pero nunca estaba de más prevenir algún accidente en caso de que se le olvidara avisar que necesitaba usar el baño.

-Por favor no le compres un helado demasiado grande, luego no quiere cenar y tampoco dormir.

-Lo tendré en cuenta -Peter miró a su sobrino. Él nunca había tenido hijos, pero de tenerlo seguramente serían idénticos a Jamie. -¿Nos vamos?

-Sí -Jamie de nuevo sonreía mientras le colocaban su mochila -Te quiero, papi.

-Y yo a ti, campeón. Recuerda cuidar del tío Peter.

-Lo cuido, sí -Jamie soltaba a Stiles y luego caminaba directamente a Peter, no le demostraba temor alguno, solamente apretaba sus deditos alrededor de la mano de Peter y caminaba junto a él.

Eso, de alguna manera, hacía que Peter se sintiera como alguien que merecía ser querido de nuevo. Alguien en quien se podía confiar al único hijo porque nunca tuvo una etapa donde todo lo que quería era venganza.

El viaje en auto era lo mejor. Peter ponía la radio, Jamie se sentaba detrás y juntos coreaban algunas canciones, también platicaban de las caricaturas y al final se reían de todas las travesuras que podían realizar cuando nadie los estaba viendo.

-¿Dónde te quieres sentar?

-¡Atrás! -Peter levantó a Jamie y lo sentó en la caja del carrito de compras, el niño todavía tenía el tamaño perfecto para ir sentado con la mochila en sus bracitos y ponerse de pie cada vez que necesitaban evaluar una fruta, porque las frutas son algo muy serio, las manzanas siempre tienen que ser rojitas, los plátanos amarillos y las mandarinas tener formas graciosas. -El otro día papá hizo fruta con yogurt, pero no le puso miel ¿Quién no le pone miel?

-¿Por qué no le puso miel? Eso no debería hacerse.

-¡Lo sé! -Jamie se apretó las mejillas -Y cuando le dije, me dijo ‘’Jamie, la fruta ya contiene azúcar’’ yo no quería azúcar -Jamie dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás -Yo quería miel.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Puse la silla, me subí a ella, luego al mueble, abría la puertita, no la que se abre de este lado -El niño apuntó a la izquierda -Abrí la de este lado -Jamie apuntó a la derecha -Y saqué la miel, porque no iba a comer mi fruta sin miel, tío Pet. Eso no se hace.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Pero papá me dijo que estaba muy dulce. No era tan dulce para mí, así que me miró de esta manera -Jamie frunció las cejas -Toda mi segunda comida del día.

-Estoy seguro de que tu papá tiene esa expresión pegada a la cara -Peter le entregó la caja de cereal para que la acomodara dentro del carrito.

-Por la expresión supongo que están hablando de Derek -Jamie casi dio un brinco dentro del carrito, pero Peter simplemente suspiró. Muy dentro de su cabeza había estado esperando que Chris Argent no se acercara a saludar.

-Supones bien -Peter miró a Jamie y luego a Chris -Él es Jamie, Jamie te presentó a Chris Argent.

-Hola, Chrus Orgent -Jamie le extendió su manita como un buen niño educado. -Soy Jamie.

-Mucho gusto, Jamie. Linda camiseta -Jamie se miró la camiseta de Winnie Pooh y sonrió.

-Papi pops la compró -Jamie sonrió más amplio -Gracias.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Argent? -Peter intentó sonar educado porque su sobrino de tres años estaba junto a él.

-Estaba buscando leche de almendras -Chris miró sus manos vacías y luego al carrito de ellos.

-¡Nosotros la vimos! -Jamie levantó su manita -Tío Pet debemos ayudarle -El niño lo miró con sus cejitas algo juntas y su boca abultada de manera graciosa.

-Supongo -Peter estaba a punto de empujar el carrito cuando Chris colocó sus manos en el metal y comenzó a moverlo.

-Chrus Orgent -Jamie se sentó en el interior -¿Solamente va a comprar lechita?

-Espero que sí.

-¿Y después? -Chris arrugó la nariz.

-No lo sé.

-¿Le gusta el helado? -Jamie se acomodó en el carrito y miró a Peter -Tío Pet y yo comemos helado enorme ¿Quieres venir?

-Jamie -Peter miró a su sobrino -No puedes invitar a las personas a comer helado de la nada.

-¿Por qué? -Jamie clavó sus ojitos en Peter -¿No te gusta el helado Chrus Orgent? -Jamie dejó de ver a Peter y miró a Chris -Pero sabe rico.

-Me gusta el helado.

-Jamie -Peter casi quería darse contra el estante que estaba junto a ellos -Seguramente Chris tiene algo que hacer.

-¿Es eso o te da miedo que tu corazón siga haciendo pumpumpumpumpum? -Jamie imitó el sonido lo más rápido que pudo -Porque él de Chrus Orgent hace igual.

-James -Peter evitó la mirada de Chris.

-Creo que me gustaría tomar ese helado -Chris le sonrió a Jamie y Jamie automáticamente sonrió de regreso. El pequeño traidor estaba bastante feliz de su travesura.

-¿Qué prefieres, Chrus Orgent? ¿El sushi o las alitas picosas? -Jamie se cruzó de brazos -Yo el sushi, me gusta mucho el arrrozz y las alguitas. Es como comer verdura ¿Verdad, tío Pet? Aunque papá dice que no cuenta, pero es verde.

-También me gusta el sushi, aunque las alitas son muy ricas -Chris se acercó un poco a Jamie y le apretó los deditos de su mano izquierda. Jamie automáticamente comenzó a reír.

-Me agradas, Chrus Orgent.

-Puedes decirme, Chris.

-¿Chris? -Jamie abrió la boca en una pequeña O -Se llama Chris, tío Pet.

-Lo sé.

-Creí que era Chrus -Jamie se apretó las mejillas -¡Ahí la leche! -El niño lanzó los brazos al cielo.

La siguiente media hora fue una entera conversación entre Jamie y Chris donde Peter se limitaba a seguir escogiendo la compra e intentar ignorar el peso dentro de su estómago que le decía que eso iba a terminar muy mal para él.

Jamie por otro lado parecía bastante feliz de estar sentado en el techo del auto mientras Chris y Peter subían la compra a la caja.

-Ahora es tiempo de helado -Jamie estaba mordisqueando una de sus galletas. -¿Qué prefieres, Chris? ¿Chocolate o vainilla?

-En realidad creo que prefiero nuez.

-¿Nuez? -Jamie rodeó el cuello de Peter con un brazo cuando lo bajó del techo -¿Tío Pet escuchaste eso?

-Lo sé, es extraño.

-Muy extraño -El niño mordió nuevamente su galleta -Pero puedes venir con nosotros, te va a gustar el lugar tiene lugares para sentarse de muchos colores ¿Verdad, tío Pet?

-Puedes decir que no -Peter miró a Chris -Está bien.

-Creo que puedo aceptar ese helado -La sonrisa de Jamie fue tan grande que Peter se sintió nuevamente traicionado.

-Eso que hiciste no está bien, Jamie -Fue lo primero que dijo Peter cuando subieron al auto y se encontraron nuevamente solos. -¿Qué tal si él no quiere venir con nosotros?

-Si quiere.

-Jamie.

-¿Por qué no está casado con él?

-¿Qué? -Peter miró a su sobrino por el retrovisor.

-Tu corazón lo dice todo, tío Pet. Lo quieres -Jamie suspiró -Y Chris también te quiere, lo sé. Lo vi con mis dos ojitos bonitos

-Es complicado, James -Peter suspiró -No siempre puedes estar con alguien a pesar de que quieras mucho a ese alguien.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es complicado.

-No lo sé -Jamie apretó los labios en torno a su galleta.

-Vas a portarte bien con Chris y no lo vas a invitar a otro lugar ¿Está claro?

-Si, tío Pet.

-Eso es, Jamie. Eres un chico listo.

-Gracias, tío Pet.

Media hora después Peter no sabía si sentirse orgulloso de su sobrino o sentirse molesto.

-A tío Pet también le gustan las alitas -Jamie tenía esa sonrisa enorme de todo el tiempo y una cucharita llena de helado -Deberías probar sus alitas, son las más ricas de todas.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. ¿Qué opinas del -El niño se puso a murmurar en voz baja todos los días de la semana -¿Viernes? ¿Se llama viernes?  Creo que sí. ¿Qué opinas del viernes?

-Me gusta el viernes -Chris miró a Peter y luego a Jamie.

-¿Escuchaste eso, tío Pet? El viernes vas a ir a comer alitas con Chris -Jamie de nuevo probó más helado -Esto sabe muy rico ¿Le puedo llevar un poco a papá y papi pops?

-Lo que quieras, Jamie -Peter le acarició el cabello oscuro y lacio. Era imposible estar molesto con ese niño, aunque le hubiera planeado una cita sin su autorización. Que lo hubiera dicho no significaba que Chris realmente fuera a ir a su departamento para comer alitas picosas y tal vez una copa de vino.

O eso creía hasta que se llegó el momento de despedirse y Chris le preguntó si debía llevar algo para beber o algo para acompañar las alitas.

-Jamie no se va a enterar si no vas -Peter estaba haciendo maniobras para amarrar a Jamie al asiento porque el niño no paraba de moverse.

-¿No quieres que vaya a comer alitas? -Chris se recargó en el auto con esa pose chulesca que debía verse mal en él.

-Sí -Peter miró a su sobrino y luego a Chris -Lleva el postre.

Jamie finalmente dejó de moverse y comenzó a tararear una canción.

-Entonces te veo el viernes.

-Hasta el viernes.

-¡Adiós, Chris!

El siguiente viernes Peter tuvo su primera cita con Chris Argent.


	3. Kínder

Derek se despertó esa mañana con la luz del sol dando directamente en su cara y un Jamie bastante animado corriendo en la planta baja mientras repetía los diálogos de su caricatura.

Era el primer día de kínder.

-¿Ya está despierto? -Stiles se dio la vuelta en la cama y rodeó el pecho de Derek con un brazo.

-Totalmente -Derek respondió al abrazo acariciándole la espalda -Creo que está muy emocionado.

-Espera a que descubra que tiene que ir todos los días -Stiles suspiró -Tengo que ir a hacer desayuno.

-¿Y si lo enviamos el siguiente año?

-No, grandote. No podemos hacer eso -Stiles se estiró de tal manera que por unos cuantos segundos ocupó todo el espacio de la cama, incluido el espacio donde Derek estaba durmiendo.

-¿De verdad?

-Completamente.

Los dos escucharon la risa de Jamie mientras corría hasta su habitación. Durante un segundo no hubo ningún ruido, solamente la chapa girando de manera lenta hasta que Jamie logró empujarla.

-¡PAPI! -El niño corrió directamente a la cama, sus deditos se aferraron a la colcha y finalmente se estrelló contra el pecho de Stiles -Es hora.

-¿Es hora? -Stiles le acarició el cabello revuelto.

-Si, papi pops. Debo ir a la escuela ahora -Jamie miró a Derek -¿Me van a preparar mi lonche?

-Claro que sí -Derek tomó uno de sus piecitos para hacerle algo de cosquillas -¿Estás emocionado?

-Mucho -Jamie abrió grandes los ojos -Voy a aprender muchas cosas, papá. Voy a ser el niño más listo de todo Beacon Hills, voy a ser más listo que Theo y Mike.

-Estoy seguro de que ya eres más listo que Theo y Mike -Stiles le besó la frente -Vamos a ducharnos para estar guapos ¿Sí?

-Ya soy guapo, papi pops -Jamie movió rápidamente sus pestañas.

-Claro que sí.

La siguiente media hora Derek se dedicó a preparar desayuno y dos lonches, uno mucho más pequeño que el otro porque Jamie pasaba mucho menos tiempo fuera de casa que Stiles y además era pequeño. Tal vez algo alto para tener 4, pero seguía siendo pequeño.

-Mira, papá -Jamie llegó primero a la cocina -¿Te gusta? -El niño se paró de puntitas y le mostró la ropa que le habían comprado para el primer día de clases.

-Te ves como todo un niño grande -Derek le acomodó las mangas de su playera blanca, tenía una manga naranja y la otra verde, había sido amor a primera vista.

-Lo sé -Jamie se subió a la silla más cerca de él -Estoy muy emocionado. ¿Crees que haga amigos?

-Estoy seguro de que vas a hacer muchos amigos -Derek le acarició la barbilla cuando le colocó las tortitas frente a él. -Y si no es así, tomas tu lonche y te sientas a comer.

-¿Solito?

-Si, no hay nada de malo en hacer algunas cosas solos -Derek se giró cuando vio a Stiles entrar, fue un reflejo ir a acomodarle el cuello de la camisa.

-Es el primer día, Jamie -Stiles sirvió las dos tazas de café -Todo va a salir bien.

-Claro que sí -Jamie sonrió -Después iremos a comer hamburguesas, nada puede salir mal si después hay hamburguesas.

Lo siguiente que Derek supo es que estaban dejando a Jamie en la entrada del kínder. Había muchos niños llorando, otros abrazados a sus padres y otros tirados en el suelo intentando que no los enviaran dentro.

-¿Realmente debo ir ahí? -Jamie miró a Stiles mientras le acomodaban su mochila.

-Si -Stiles le limpió la esquina de la boca con una toallita para bebé -Nosotros vendremos por ti a la salida.

-Lo sé -Jamie miró a Derek -Y no debo irme con nadie más a menos que sea el abuelito John. Pero nadie más, esperaré dentro hasta que los vea en la puerta y no hablaré con desconocidos adultos.

-Eso es -Derek lo bajó del auto -Todo va a estar bien -Murmuró, pero se lo estaba diciendo a él mismo y no a su hijo que seguía mirando a todos lados completamente curioso.

-Muy bien -Stiles le besó las dos mejillas -Te cuidas mucho, cachorro.

-Ustedes también -Jamie les dio un abrazo antes de que lo colocaran en el suelo. Caminó a pasos lentos, como si quisiera regresarse y finalmente les dijo adiós con su manita antes de que su maestra lo guiara al interior.

La escuela era algo diferente para Jamie. Donde todos veían que estaban solos o lejos de sus padres, Jamie solamente estaba viendo un nuevo lugar para explorar. Lo primero que hizo fue observar con detenimiento todas las figuras colgadas en las paredes, encontró el bote de aluminio que tenía su nombre en letras grandes y unas orejitas de Mickey Mouse. Jamie había visto a Derek hacerlo unas semanas atrás, pero no sabía que era para él, aunque debía ser bastante obvio porque a Jamie le gustaba Disney y Mickey era de Disney, igual que Winnie Pooh y Pascal y todas esas figuritas que veía en la televisión durante las mañanas con una taza de chocolate y su peluche favorito junto a él.

-Hola -Se sentó en la única mesa ocupada por otro niño -Soy Jamie.

El niño lo miró y continuó pasando su crayón sobre la mesa.

-No creo que debas hacer eso -Jamie se quitó la mochila -Podemos pedir una hoja. -El niño lo miró y Jamie sonrió. Él era bueno con las sonrisas -¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Jamie -Repitió esperando una respuesta.

-Que feo nombre -El niño presionó con más fuerza el crayón sobre la mesa.

-A mí me gusta -Jamie tomó su mochila y se cambió de mesa. Estuvo haciendo con todas las siguientes mesas hasta que se encontró solo en la mesa más cerca de la pizarra.

El receso solamente fue diferente porque pudo columpiarse mientras comía su sándwich de crema de cacahuate y luego se sentó sobre una torre de llantas a beberse su leche y comer su fruta. 

Cuando se llegó la hora de la salida, él fue el primero en guardar sus cosas y dejar su mesa completamente limpia, por eso obtuvo una estrellita.

-¡Jamie! -Jamie corrió directamente a sus padres, dejó que lo levantaran y mostró su dibujo.

-Es nuestra casa -Jamie sonrió tan amplio como pudo -Y estos son todos los árboles.

-Oye -Derek le acarició el cabello -Pusiste todos los árboles.

-Todos, papá -Jamie le dio un beso a cada uno -Y no hice amigos, así que comí solo en el receso y entregué mi mesa primero.

-¿De verdad?  -Stiles compartió una mirada con Derek -Eso es bueno, así no tienes que estar esperando por nadie cuando vayas al baño.

Jamie comenzó a reír y con eso ellos se relajaron. Era solo el primer día.

-Y adivina quien vino a verte.

-¿Quién? -Jamie dio un brinco sin soltarse de la mano de sus padres -¡Mike!


	4. Suéter

Jordan se quebró una pierna.

Eso es todo lo que Stiles le dice a Derek antes de tomar a Jamie, enfundarlo en su suéter favorito y llevarlos directamente al hospital porque Jordan necesita todo el apoyo familiar que pueda juntar porque va a estar dos meses en cama con la pierna levantada pidiendo que alguien le ayude a ducharse.

-No se permiten niños -Fue lo que dijo la enfermera rechoncha cuando Stiles intentó pasar sin soltar la mano de Jamie.

-Stiles Stilinski, FBI -Stiles le guiñó un ojo, tomó a su hijo en brazos y le hizo una seña a Derek para que lo siguiera porque a él nadie le iba a decir que podía y que no podía estar haciendo.

Jamie se aguantó las ganas de sacarle la lengua porque estaba sosteniendo la bolsa de ensalada de pollo con piña que Derek le había preparado.

-Esa señora no sabe con quién se mete -Jamie rodeó el cuello de Stiles con un brazo y miró al frente, cada vez estaban mucho más cerca de la habitación de Jordan -¿Me veo bien?

-Tú siempre te ves bien -Stiles le acomodó un poco el cabello revuelto.

-Gracias -Jamie le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Derek empujó la puerta para que ellos pudieran pasar. Jordan estaba acostado en la cama mirando directamente a la ventana en un intento de ignorar su pierna.

-Hola -Jamie le extendió la bolsa de comida -Papá te preparó la comida porque dice que la de aquí sabe muy mala.

-Gracias -Jordan tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos, la nariz algo hinchada y los labios completamente mordidos. -Ven aquí -El rubio hizo espacio en la cama para que Jamie pudiera acostarse junto a él -Dame un abracito.

-Los que quieras, abuelito Jordan -Jamie le rodeó el torso con uno de sus brazos -Traje una bandita para ti ¿Te la pongo? -El niño sacó la bandita del bolsillo de su suéter -¿Dónde?

-Creo que aquí -Jordan se apuntó al feo rasguño de la frente -Auch -Jamie arrugó la nariz cuando terminó de pegarla -¿Cómo se ve?

-Como que te vas a poner mejor pronto -Jamie le besó la mejilla y volvió a acomodarse.

-¿Cómo estás? -Stiles jaló la única silla en la habitación para sentarse. Derek ya había decidido que el sofá sería suyo durante el tiempo que durara la visita hasta que les dijeran que podían llevárselo a casa.

-Voy a estar mejor -Jordan le acarició el cabello a Jamie -Pero no puedo creerme que vaya a estar confinado a la cama durante meses.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -Stiles le ayudó a abrir la caja de comida.

-Una persecución que salió mal -Jordan suspiro -O por lo menos salió mal para mí.

-¿Pero atrapaste al malo? -Jamie lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Alguna vez no lo he hecho? -Jordan le sonrió.

-No, tú igual que el abuelito John son los mejores policías de todo Estados Unidos.

-¿Y dónde quedo yo? -Stiles le entregó el tenedor a Jordan.

-Tú eres un agente del FBI, papi pops -Jamie de nuevo recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Jordan.

-Peleamos, él me quebró la pierna y yo le disparé una vez a la misma pierna -Jordan arrugó la nariz cuando vio su pierna.

-Lo estoy escuchando en el último piso -Derek tenía las cejas fruncidas -Eso suena peor que un disparo en la pierna.

-John tal vez le disparó otra vez y le quebró tres costillas.

-¿Tal vez? -Stiles miró como su hijo le robaba piña a la ensalada de Jordan.

-Yo no vi nada -Jordan se encogió de hombros y tomó el tenedor para darle lechuga a Jamie, porque no se iba a robar solamente la piña, también tenía que comer lechuga y pollo.

-SI no lo viste no hay manera de estar seguros -Stiles se recargó en la silla -¿Dónde está mi papá?

-Fue a conseguirme ropa -Jordan sonrió -Y dijo que me iba a comprar algo para que me entretuviera durante estas semanas.

-Tal vez es un videojuego -Jamie hizo una mueca cuando Jordan le dio otro trozo de lechuga y no uno de piña -Mi consola tiene muchos videojuegos, a veces jugamos durante las tardes hasta que estamos muy cansados y entonces nos duchamos en la bañera con sales de baño que brillan, abuelito Jordan -Jamie dio un brinquito en la cama -Te van a encantar. Huelen muy rico y no le hacen daño a tu naricita y tu piel brilla -Jamie se miró los bracitos -Luego bebemos licuado de fresas porque las fresas son lo más rico de todo el mundo y no solo lo digo yo. El tío Jackson también ama las fresitas y el tío Peter, estoy seguro de que Chris le va a dar una tarta de fresas en su cumpleaños. -Jamie jaló un poco de aire -Yo lo vi saliendo de la pastelería que está frente a la tienda de libros de colorear, fuimos porque ya terminé el mío, así que papi pops le dijo a papá ‘’Derek, tienes que comprarle un libro nuevo y nuevos crayones a Jamie bonito’’ -Jamie imitó la voz de Stiles -Así que fuimos por mi libro porque en esa tienda tienen todo -El niño alargó la última sílaba -También compramos pegatinas de Disney y plumones de todos los colores para poder pintar en las cartulinas -Jamie tomó otro trocito de piña -Fue cuando lo vimos, él está muy enamorado del tío Pet. Lo sé, escuchó su corazoncito cuando lo ve llegar, son como tambores. Suena muy parecido al tuyo cuando ves al abuelito John -Jamie se dejó caer en la cama -Te va a encantar vivir con nosotros, podemos jugar Mario y puedes ser Mario, pero no siempre, luego es papi pops, luego papá, luego yo y entonces otra vez tú. -Jamie le dio un beso en la mejilla -Te vas a poner mejor, abuelito Jordan.

 

+

 

Cuando se dieron las 6 de la tarde Jordan esperó pacientemente a que John Stilinski le entregara su vaso de agua y la pastilla para el dolor.

Jamie estaba haciendo palabras en su caja de arena con sus videos de Mickey Mouse para aprender a leer y escribir. Había pedido que movieran su tapete de los príncipes de Disney a la habitación de Jordan y que le colocaran sus videos en la Tablet para poder hacerle compañía. Para Jordan era fácil concentrarse en su libro o dormir escuchando la vocecita de Jamie repetir palabras y crear letras en su arena de colores, era un ruido que le recordaba que era joven y lleno de vida, aunque tuviera la pierna elevada con cojines.

-Voy a estar muy aburrido -Jordan le devolvió el vaso con agua -¿Me vas a traer casos para que te ayude?

-Se supone que estas incapacitado -John se sentó a su lado. Jordan seguía sintiéndose como un adolescente cuyo amor platónico le propuso ir al baile.

-Mis ojos y manos siguen bien -Jordan resopló, dejó caer su cabeza en el cojín y miró a John. Durante un par de segundos perdió el aliento, luego John presionó sus frentes juntas y de pronto sus pulmones se llenaron de aire.

-Solo quédate aquí hasta que te recuperes -Jordan esperó pacientemente el beso que seguía y no se detuvieron hasta que escucharon la risa de Jamie.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es su culpa -Jamie pausó su programa -Están felices y me contagian su felicidad y quiero reír y brincar y darle muchos besitos de nariz a Mike.

-Creo que no deberías decir eso en voz alta -John miró a su nieto.

-¿Qué estoy feliz? -Jamie arrugó la nariz.

-Qué quieres darle besitos de nariz a Mike.

-Pero si quiero -Jamie de nuevo encendió su programa -Quiero darle muchos besitos de nariz hasta que mi pancita deje de hacer cosquillas y luego volver a darle besitos de nariz porque me gusta que mi pancita haga cosquillas.

-¿Tú también sientes cosquillas en tu pancita? -Jordan sintió que las mejillas le enrojecían cuando se dio cuenta que John le estaba hablando a él.

-No lo sé -Jordan miró a los ojos del Sheriff -¿Quieres averiguarlo?

Los siguientes veinte minutos Jordan se enteró que aunque su pierna estuviera doliendo, las cosquillas en su vientre y en sus labios lo distraían lo suficiente para que no se acordara, pero eso no iba a durar siempre, así que el día siguiente John Stilinski se presentó en la casa con un paquete de agujas para tejer y tantas bolas de estambre que fácilmente podían hacer a 20 gatos felices.

-¿Para qué es esto? -Jordan miró las agujas con el ceño fruncido.

-Dijiste que siempre te había llamado la atención tejer, pero nunca te habías dado el tiempo de aprenderlo -John sacó dos bolas de estambre de la caja -Este es tu momento.

-Tienes que estar jugando.

Y como John no estaba jugando Jordan coloco su laptop frente a él y buscó tutoriales para aprender a tejer. El primer paso era saber de qué tamaño sería lo que fuera que quisiera tejer.

-¡Jamie! -Jordan escuchó los pasitos rápidos del niño corriendo escaleras arriba y por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación. Tenía el cabello hecho un desastre, como siempre, y pegamento en sus deditos. Obviamente estaba haciendo alguna clase de tarea para el kínder.

-¿Abuelito Jordan? -Jamie escaló por la cama hasta sentarse junto a él -¿Estás bien? ¿Le digo a papá que te traiga tus pastillas? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres agua? ¿Comida?

-Estoy bien, Jamie -El niño lo miró de manera fija durante algunos segundos y luego sonrió -Te voy a tejer un suéter, así que necesito tus medidas.

-Me gustan los suéteres -Jamie extendió los brazos y dejó que Jordan decidiera sus medidas usando sus manos. -¿Cómo va a ser?

-No lo sé y no sé si me quede bien, así que hay que cruzar los dedos -Jamie automáticamente cruzó los dedos -Gracias, campeón. Puedes volver a tu tarea.

-Es una piñata -Jamie le sonrió -Papá está ayudando, ahí voy a poner mis dulces en la fiesta de Navidad.

-Una piñata, suena bien.

-Iré a terminarla -Jamie le besó la mejilla y abandonó la habitación dando brincos.

Jordan no era tan buen tejiendo como esperaría, en realidad era bastante malo, pero hacía el intento y eso era algo que Jamie le agradecía en gran manera cada vez que se medía algún suéter. Su sonrisa siempre decía lo feliz que estaba de ayudar y lo feliz que lo hacía que lo tomaran en cuenta para una labor tan simple como hacerle un suéter.

-¿Cómo me queda? -Jordan sabía que el problema no era Jamie, el problema era él que todavía no sabía tejer como se debía, pero eso no era algo que Jamie entendiera.

-Perfecto -Stiles entró a la habitación con un par de manzanas -Creo que ese color se te ve muy bonito.

-¿Verdad que sí? -Jamie se subió sobre una silla para poder mirarse en el espejo -Aunque creo que está algo largo en las mangas -El niño movió los brazos hacia arriba hasta que pudo ver nuevamente sus manitas -¡Ya lo arreglé!

-Es un suéter muy feo, Jordan -Stiles le entregó una de las manzanas y se sentó junto a él.

-Es mi primer intento -Jordan tomó una nueva bola de estambre, sus agujas y comenzó a tejer un segundo suéter.

Todo el día se la pasaba tejiendo, antes de desayunar, luego de desayunar, antes de la comida, antes de la cena, cuando Jamie le leía despacito su nuevo cuento o cuando le platicaba sus experiencias en la escuela con un tazón de yogurth con fruta y uno de granola porque para él la granola era el aderezo, no la miel.

Fue en el tercer suéter que Jamie decidió que debía llevarlo al kínder.

-¿Estás seguro? -Derek seguía en pijama y Stiles estaba terminando de abrocharse la camisa. Jordan ya había obtenido el permiso para usar las muletas, así que ya podía ir al baño por su cuenta y vestirse también.

-Sí, papi -Jamie estaba de pie sobre la cama cuando Jordan llegó a su habitación. Era la habitación más colorida de todas, las paredes tenían cuadros de distintos colores, distintos personajes en las paredes, su colcha tenía la forma de un auto, sus peluches eran varios personajes de Disney y fotografías en casi todas las superficies planas. -El abuelito Jordan lo hizo para mí -Jamie movió sus pies rápidamente -Lo usaré hoy, hoy hace algo de frío y me combina con mis tenis de lucecitas ¿Lo ves? Las lucecitas son verdes y el suéter es amarillo.

-No sé si esos colores combinan -Derek estaba sosteniendo el suéter frente a él.

-Claro que sí, papá -Jamie puso los ojos en blanco -¿Puedes ponerme mi suéter ahora?

-Cómo quieras -Derek le ayudó a ponerse el suéter -Tú eres el que lo va a usar.

-Gracias, papá -Jamie miró su suéter con una sonrisa -¿Qué tal se me ve, abuelito?

-Puesto en ti se ve muchísimo mejor -Jordan se recargó en la pared con las muletas a un lado.

-Lo sé -Jamie se sentó en la cama -Solamente encuentro mi gorro y estoy listo.

-¿Puedo peinarte? -Derek estaba sosteniendo el peine y el bote de cera de Stiles.

-Papi mi cabello no se peina -Jamie abrió el cajón de su gorros -Creo que no tengo ninguno que combine. Me iré así.

-Jamie te voy a acomodar el cabello -Stiles simplemente le quitó el peine a Derek y comenzó a pasarlo por el cabello de su hijo. Al contrario de lo que había dicho antes, Jamie dejó que Stiles le peinara el cabello hacia un lado con la cera y finalmente despeinárselo un poco porque ese es el estilo de los Stilinski.

-Gracias, papi pops -Jamie nuevamente se miró en el espejo -Ahora estoy listo. Nos vemos más tarde, abuelito.

-Cuídate mucho, Jamie. -Jordan evitó tocarle el cabello para no despeinarlo.

Stiles siguió cuestionando a Jamie sobre el suéter todo el camino al kínder, llevaba una chaqueta en caso de que su hijo decidiera que llevar el suéter era una mala idea, pero Jamie no lo hizo porque Jamie era un Stilinski y cuando una idea se metía en su cabeza era imposible sacarla.

-Que feo suéter -Y si a él le parecía que el suéter que le habían tejido era perfecto, entonces su suéter era perfecto.

-Gracias -Jamie continuó caminando -Tú no tendrías uno igual.

Jamie caminó directamente a su salón de clases, ocupó su lugar frente a la pizarra y esperó a que su maestra llegara.

-Hola, Jamie -No contaba con que Elton, de un grado mayor que el suyo, pasara frente a su aula antes de que llegara la maestra.

Jamie sabía que Elton no lo quería, fue muy obvio desde que le dijo que dejara de balancear sus pies porque lo distraía. En ese momento Jamie simplemente se bajó de la pila de llantas y buscó otro lugar para seguir comiendo, ahora ya sabía que lo mejor era no prestarle atención.

-No sabía que tus padres eran pobres -Jamie arrugó la nariz. No tenía ni la menor idea de si eso era un insulto -¿Siempre sacan tu ropa de la basura?

-Oh -Jamie sonrió -Lo dices por mi suéter -Jamie se miró las mangas.

-Es un suéter muy feo, combina con tu cara -Todos los niños detrás de él comenzaron a reír.

-Es un suéter que me tejió mi abuelito -Jamie se acomodó un poco las mangas -Es normal que no lo reconozcas, tú no tienes quien te teja un suéter -Se pasó una mano por el cabello -Realmente siento mucho que tu abuelito no te quiera lo suficiente para tejerte un suéter.

Los niños de nuevo rieron, pero Elton simplemente frunció el ceño, abrió la boca para decir algo y la volvió a cerrar. Lo siguiente que Jamie supo fue que estaba en el suelo porque lo habían empujado.

 

+

 

-Derek Hale, vengo por Jamie Hale -Derek se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-¡Papá! -Jamie corrió directamente a Derek.

-Estoy aquí, cachorro -Derek lo levantó en sus brazos -¿Qué ocurrió? -Derek le revisó el labio roto.

-Elton me empujó porque según él mi suéter es feo -Jamie escondió su rostro en el cuello de Derek. -Luego cuando me paré me volvió a empujar, así que yo lo empujé de regreso y él me golpeó aquí -Jamie se tocó el labio -Es un grosero.

-Muy grosero -Derek le acarició la mejilla cuando vio que estaba a punto de llorar. -Tranquilo, iremos a casa.

-¿Derek Hale? -Derek entró a la dirección y se encontró con otros tres padres, dos de ellos mujeres. -Bien. De acuerdo con Jamie, Elton inició la pelea.

-Elton tiene un ojo morado. -Dijo una de las mujeres.

-Jamie tiene el labio roto -Dijo el director -Y al contrario de Elton, Mark y Louis, es la primera vez que tiene un problema.

Derek realmente quería preguntar que estaba haciendo ahí.

-Sin embargo, el comportamiento de Jamie no ha sido mejor -El director suspiró -Espero que hable con él, señor Hale. Pueden retirarse.

-Gracias -Derek tomó la mochila de Jamie y salió del lugar. No le interesaba que iba a suceder con los otros niños, él solamente quería llevarse a Jamie.

-Papá -Jamie apretó su botella de agua -¿Estás molesto?

-No, cariño -Derek le tomó de la mano -De hecho, estoy algo orgulloso, le dejaste el ojo morado.

-Y mordí a Mark e hice que Elton empujara a Louis -Jamie sonrió -Nadie se burla de las cosas que me regalan -Jamie miró su suéter -Lo hacen con todo su corazón, no puedes burlarte -Jamie sonrió.

-Jamie -Jamie se giró a ver a Derek -Hagas lo que hagas, nunca cambies esa mentalidad, cachorro.

-Claro que no, papá -Jamie sonrió más grande -¿Cómo lo haría si tú y papi pops son mis papás?

-Claro.

-De ahora en adelante usaré todos los días un suéter del abuelito Jordan, aunque sean algo extraños. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Jamie visita Hawai

-Papi -Jamie estaba acostado en el sofá de la oficina de Stiles, sus pies en el respaldo, su cabeza colgando del asiento y sus botitas en la esquina junto a la puerta -¿A dónde vamos a ir de vacaciones este año?

Stiles durante los primeros cinco segundos consideró ignorarlo. Jamie ya había intentado sacar el tema en cinco ocasiones durante esa semana y siempre le habían dado evasivas intentando que se le olvidara el tema hasta que ellos hablaran sobre si podían hacer el gasto de unas vacaciones con Jamie de cinco años y un par de bebés de cinco meses. Pero considerando que podrían pasar los otros cuatro días de la semana escuchando a Jamie repetir la pregunta lo mejor fue dejarlo hablar.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Hawái -Jamie rápidamente se sentó correctamente, su cabello tardó diez segundos en dejar de pelear contra la gravedad.

-¿Hawái? -Stiles dejó de ver su ordenador para mirar a su hijo.

-Si, papi pops -Jamie movió los pies -Podemos dormir en la playa, ver las estrellas, tomar un tour para ver Maui, comer camarones y aprender a surfear.

-No creo que tengas edad para surfear -Stiles de nuevo miró la pantalla -Lo hablaré con tu padre.

-Ok -James de nuevo se acostó en el sofá -Yo ya lo hablé con el tío Isaac y el tío Jackson, dijeron que es una grandiosa idea.

-¿Por qué lo hablaste con ellos? -Stiles frunció el ceño.

-El tío Jackson dijo que como soy su yorno, así ustedes no quieran ir, él me va a llevar -Jamie rodó en el sofá -Nos divertiremos muchísimo.

Fue exactamente así que Stiles se encontró tomando un vuelo a Hawái porque no iba a dejar a su hijo solo con Jackson e Isaac, mucho menos con Isaac. La única vez que lo dejó a cargo de Isaac se encontró con su hijo usando un pañal en la cabeza y regando el resto en el suelo.

-¡Está buscando que ponerse! -Había dicho Isaac mientras le terminaba de amarrar las agujetas a Theo.

-Eres odioso, Isaac -Respondió Stiles antes de tomar a su hijo, vestirlo y llevarlo a casa.

Así que no, Jamie no se iba a ir de vacaciones con ellos. Tal vez fueron padres primero que Stiles, pero obviamente seguían siendo unos adolescentes y no sabían que Jamie solamente tomaba leche de almendras en la mañana y de coco en las noches.

Derek estaba sosteniendo a Ronan y Stiles a Skylar. Jamie iba tomado de la mano de Theo y Mike, los tres llevaban sus collares de flores y estaban hablando sobre lo genial que sería visitar la playa.

-Ya puedo oler el mar -Jamie miró sus pies antes de abrazarse a Mike -Va a ser mejor que ducharnos con sales de baño.

Subieron en uber distintos y finalmente llegaron al mismo tiempo al hotel. Sus habitaciones estaban conectadas por una puerta y obviamente tenían una vista grandiosa porque Jackson no iba a escatimar en la primera visita a Hawái de sus hijos.

Todo pintaba para ser unas vacaciones asombrosas, los gemelos estaban tranquilos, no se quejaban del sol y tampoco de sus gafitas de colores.

Todo pintaba de maravilla hasta que llegaron a una carreta de camarones, los atendió un hombre gordo de muy buen humor y finalmente se sentaron a comer. Mike le estaba enseñando a Jamie como usar los palillos para tomar los camarones y Theo no paraba de mirar el mar como si en cualquier momento fuera a salir corriendo hasta él.

-Tengo reservaciones para esta noche -Jackson le limpió la boca a Mike con una servilleta -Así que espero que vistas muy bien a los niños porque es de etiqueta.

-Jackson estamos de vacaciones no de viaje de lujo -Stiles le dio un poco más de papilla a Ronan, de los dos parecía el único que si estaba disfrutando de la comida de la isla. Skylar, por otro lado, no paraba de pedir agua coco y tal vez algunos trocitos para chupar, porque sus dos únicos dientes no le ayudaban demasiado.

-Hacen mucho ruido -Todos los adultos desviaron su vista a Jamie -No ustedes -Jamie soltó un suspiró -Los dos de ahí, el rubio bajito y el moreno. No dejan de pelear ¿A quién le importa si la ensalada sabe mejor con elotitos o con zanahoria? Ya regreso.

-¿A dónde vas, Jamie?

-Por un raspado -James se pasó una mano por el cabello, se acomodó sus sandalias y los abandonó.

-¿Lo van a dejar que se vaya? -Isaac tomó a Ronan en sus brazos mientras hablaba.

-Va a estar bien -Derek se tocó el oído con su índice antes de volver a su comida.

Jamie caminó por en medio de la gente dejando que la arena se colara en sus sandalias y acariciara sus piecitos. Él habría andado descalzo, pero les prometió a sus padres que solamente se las sacaría para entrar al mar y no estaba entrando al mar.

-Hola, señor Kamekona -Jamie le mostró su sonrisa más grande -¿Puede darme un raspado?

-Tú vienes con esos turistas ricos ¿No es así? -Jamie entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Me lo está preguntando para aumentar el precio o para saber si se lo voy a pagar? -Jamie ladeó el rostro. El dueño de la carreta lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Eres un chico listo, te has ganado un descuento del diez por ciento en tu siguiente raspado si lo compras entre las 3 y 4 de la tarde.

-Se lo diré al tío Isaac, él estudió finanzas -Lo último lo susurró – Y el tío Jackson leyes. Ellos me dirán si el trato funciona para mí.

-Ten tu raspado, lo pondré en la cuenta de tus padres -Jamie recibió la copa con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, señor Kamekona -Jamie le regaló otra sonrisa antes de empezar a caminar, pero no directamente de regreso a su mesa, sino hacia los adultos que estaban peleando sobre las ensaladas.

-Hola -Jamie también les sonrió, a él su abuelito le había enseñado a ser amable siempre y obviamente esos adultos de ahí necesitaban mucha amabilidad.

-¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? -El moreno arrugó el ceño y clavó sus ojos en él. Jamie solamente metió su pajita en su raspado.

-Oye, niño -El rubio sonó un poco más amable -¿Dónde están tus padres?

-Allá -Jamie apuntó a la mesa de su familia -Son los dos guapos de los bebés. Dos, porque papi pops es desobediente y me trajo gemelos en un lugar de uno. Yo pedí un hermanito, pero está bien.  Son lindos.

-¿No se van a preocupar porque no regresas a su mesa? -El moreno se inclinó sobre la mesa.

-Papá siempre, siempre -Jamie alargó la última silaba -Sabe dónde estoy. Y es que -Jamie suspiró -Ustedes me preocupan, los escuché pelear por la ensalada ¿Quién pelea por la ensalada?

-¿Disculpa?

-Aquí vamos -El rubio se acomodó en el asiento -No estábamos peleando por la ensalada, es solo que esté… hombre, está diciendo que las zanahorias son mil veces mejores que los elotitos -Jamie dejó suspendida su pajita entre el raspado y su boca. -¿Quién dice eso? Es decir, no se comparan, ¿Cómo comparas un grano a una raíz?

-Por el sabor, Danno. El sabor. -El moreno se giró a ver al rubio.

-Bien -Jamie suspiró de nuevo -Soy Jamie, por cierto -Jamie colocó la pajita y le dio un largo sorbo a su raspado hasta que sintió que su nariz se congelaba un poco.

-Yo soy Steve McGarrett -El moreno le extendió el puño y Jamie lo chocó con gusto.

-Danny Williams -Jamie también chocó su puño con él.

-Entonces voy a empezar -Jamie hizo a un lado su raspado -¿Por qué no se dicen que se quieren? -Los dos hombres abrieron la boca.

-Se lo digo todo el tiempo -Steve hizo un extraño ademán que casi envió el raspado al suelo. Jamie lo miró mal. -¿No es así, amigo? Siempre te digo que te quiero.

-¿Le dices amigo a tu pareja? -Jamie arrugó la nariz -Si papá le dijera así a papi pops se iría a dormir al sofá y no quiero ni pensar que le haría el tío Jackson al tío Isaac. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan adulto, Stove?

-Es Steve.

-¿Estás seguro que no es Stove? Estoy seguro de que dijiste Stove. -Jamie de nuevo probó su raspado. Pronto tendría ganas de ir al baño. -Como sea, Danno tienes que enseñarle que no te puede decir amigo si es tu novio.

-No somos novios -Danny negó con la cabeza.

-Somos compañeros de trabajo y ya.

-El abuelito John dijo eso un mes antes de que tuviera una cita con el abuelito Jordan -Jamie se pasó una mano por el cabello -No sé porque los adultos son tan complicados. Los niños somos mejores, si no nos gusta algo simplemente lo decimos, por ejemplo: Stove no me gustan tus pantalones.

-Choca esos cinco, amigo -Danny levantó su mano y Jamie automáticamente le respondió chocando su manita. -Llevo años diciéndole que esos pantalones son feos.

-¿Y qué me dices de los suyos? ¿Has visto como le quedan? -Steve rápidamente apuntó a Danny

-Me gustan -Jamie asintió -Dice el tío Jackson que todos los pantalones tienen que marcar lo justo, no sé qué significa, pero creo que Danno sí.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Steve? Tengo mejor sentido de la moda.

-Pero no me gusta tu cabello -Jamie realmente no entendió porque Steve comenzó a reír. -Deberías recortarlo un poquito, poquito. -Jamie se sacó las sandalias y comenzó a mover los pies -Les estaba diciendo que todo sería más fácil para ustedes si se dicen que se quieren, pero no como ‘’amigo’’ -Hizo las comillas con sus manos -Sino de verdad, porque lo estoy viendo. Se quieren mucho, se quieren como papi pops quiere a papá, se quieren tanto que sus ojos brillan cuando se miran y no lo pueden ocultar. -Jamie se cruzó de brazos -No me iré de aquí hasta que se declaren su amor y tiene que ser pronto porque tenemos reservaciones para un restaurante donde debo llevar mi traje bonito de Kingsman. Es amarillo pollo y lo diseño Eggsy.

-¿Se supone que tenemos que saber de quién hablas? -Danny arrugó la nariz.

-No lo sé ¿Han estado en Londres? Nosotros estuvimos el año pasado -Jamie tomó un trozo de fresa -Eggsy tiene un perrito, JB y está casado con Harry Hart. Yo logré que Harry le pidiera una cita a Eggsy. -Jamie movió rápidamente las pestañas -Tengo un don.

-Muy bien, James.

-Jamie -Corrigió rápidamente -Todos me dicen Jamie, no James.

-Bien -Continuó Steve -Jamie ¿Qué te hace creer que nosotros podríamos tener ESA clase de sentimientos por el otro?

-¿De verdad, Stove? -Jamie subió sus pies a la banca -¿Intentas ser adulto conmigo? Tengo cinco, casi cumplo los seis.

-No me respondiste.

Jamie comió algo más de raspado bajo la atenta mirada de los dos hombres.

-¿Las mariposas en tu pancita cada vez que lo ves llegar no te dice nada? -Jamie recargó los codos en la mesa y sobre sus manos su barbilla. -Tu corazón se hincha cuando él te mira.

-¿Qué?

Jamie solamente sonrió.

-¿Es cierto, Steve? -Danny dejó de ver a Jamie para ver a su compañero. Steve tenía los labios entreabiertos y parecía estar procesando algo de manera muy rápida. Jamie estaba seguro de que si ponía demasiada atención podría escuchar los engranajes en su cerebro moverse.

-Yo -Steve cerró la boca y la volvió a abrir -¿Sí? Es decir, sí, me alegro cuando te veo ¿Tú no te alegras cuando me ves?

-Claro, somos compañeros -Danny miró a Jamie.

-Continúen -Jamie tomó otro trozo de fresa.

-Chin y Kono también son nuestros compañeros.

-Y me alegro cuando los veo -Danny movió su mano. Su cerebro también estaba empezando a trabajar.

Eso era algo que a Jamie no le gustaba de los adultos, que tenían que pensar lo que sentían, no podían simplemente seguir a sus corazones y decirlo, tenían que procesarlo primero y eso era mucho tiempo perdido.

-Es diferente -Steve respiró profundo -No lo sé, solo es diferente.

-¿Diferente? -Danny arqueó ambas cejas -No te entiendo.

-Me refiero a -Steve de nuevo se quedó con la boca abierta intentando encontrar las palabras. Jamie solamente quería gritarle que le dijera que lo amaba, que iban a estar juntos siempre y le iba a ir a comprar un ring pop. -A -Jamie sostuvo la pajita entre sus labios -Te amo, Danny.

Jamie estuvo a punto de aplaudir.

-Me amas como… -Danny se recargó en la mesa.

-Tú lo sabes, como… como que no sé qué voy a hacer si de pronto ya no sé nada de ti.

Fue el turno de Jamie para que sus cejas se arquearan en sorpresa. Eso definitivamente no era lo que estaba esperando, pero estaba bien.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Danny, acabo de decirte que te amo ¿Y me preguntas si estoy seguro? ¿Sabes qué? Estoy considerando retirarlo.

-No puedes -Jamie negó rápidamente con su cabeza.

-¿Ves? No puedes retirarlo, Steve, lo cual está bien, está excelente, ¿Sabes por qué? Te diré por qué -Danny carraspeó -Porque, mi querido compañero.

-No le puedes decir compañero -Jamie tenía la boca llena de hielo cuando habló, así que casi no se le entendió, pero las palabras estaban implícitas y Danny las entendió.

-Porque, Steve -Danny miró a Jamie y luego a Steve -Porque… yo tampoco, no me veas así, hablo muy en serio, tampoco sabría qué hacer si… si no llegaras a estar y, permíteme, lo sé porque ya han pasado muchas veces donde he estado a esto -Danny unió su pulgar y su índice dejando muy poco espacio entre ellos -De que no regreses a casa.

Jamie compartió una mirada con Steve antes de sonreír.

-¿Y porque no me lo habías dicho? -Exigió Steve con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué porque no te había dicho? Tal vez porque la única manera en la que puedo hacerte hablar de sentimientos es si te los saco con gancho -Danny intentó sonar lo más paciente que podía.

-Pudiste solo decirme.

-¿Cómo?

-Steve te amo ¿Es tan difícil de decir eso?

-¿No puedes dejar de ser un animal ni por un ratito? -Jamie escondió su risa contra su mano -Estábamos hablando bien ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar el ambiente?

-¿Yo lo arruiné? Dime, Jamie ¿Yo arruiné el ambiente? -Steve miró a Jamie.

-¿Por qué no solamente se dan un besito y prometen quedarse juntos por el resto de sus vidas? -Jamie de nuevo bajó los pies para balancearlos.

-Porque aquí, Steve, que es más bestia que humano, no sabe decir esas cosas, Jamie.

-Claro que sí -Jamie puso los ojos en blanco -Mira, Stove repite después de mí: Danno.

-Danno -Steve estaba mirando a Jamie.

-Te estás casando con él, Stove. -Jamie resopló –Danno, eres el amor de vida y quiero estar contigo siempre, aunque seas bajito.

-¡Hey!

-Y achuchable ¿Después me das un abracito? -Jamie sonrió.

-Danno -Steve suspiró -Quiero estar siempre contigo.

La sonrisa de Jamie se amplió conforme escuchó los latidos del corazón de Danny acelerarse hasta que no pudo disimular la sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas.

-Tu turno, Danno -Jamie tomó varios trozos de fresa y los metió a su boca.

-Steve -Danny miró a sus manos primero -Quiero estar contigo.

-Siempre -Añadió Jamie.

-Siempre -Dijo Danny antes de sentir como sus mejillas se llenaban de sangre, incluso sentía que comenzaría a sudar.

-Ahora están casados por el poder de este raspado de fresa -Jamie levantó la copa -Pueden celebrar comiendo camarones y un raspado. Yo regresaré con mis papás porque Ronan acaba de hacer plopus y tenemos que cambiar su pañal -Jamie les regaló la sonrisa más grande que tenía.

-Ven aquí, campeón -Danny le ayudó a colocarse las sandalias -Gracias.

-Es un placer, Danno -Jamie abrió los brazos y rápidamente obtuvo su abrazo -Se cuidan mucho y no se les olvide decirse lo mucho que se quieren -Jamie le besó la mejilla a Steve antes de regresar a la arena -¡Gracias, señor Kamekona!

-Si esto funciona para que dejen de pelear te dejaré comer raspados gratis cuando quieras -Jamie le levantó los pulgares y regresó a su mesa.

-¿Dijo que su hermano había hecho plopus? -Danny apuntó con su pulgar a Jamie -Estamos como a 5 mesas ¿Cómo te…? Olvídalo, no quiero pensar en eso.

-Danny.

-¿Eh?

-¿Podrías callarte un segundo? Intento consumar nuestro matrimonio por el poder de un raspado de fresa.

-¿Aquí? -Danny apuntó al lugar con su índice.

-Sí ¿Qué tiene de malo? Siempre venimos aquí -Steve se cruzó de brazos -Jamie dijo que nos diéramos un beso.

-Oh, así que me quieres besar porque Jamie lo dijo.

-Solo cállate un momento.

 

Al día siguiente fue toda una coincidencia que Jamie conociera a Charlie en las clases de surf y decidieran que iban a ser amigos para toda la vida, incluso consiguieron comer juntos en el mismo restaurante.

-¡Danno! -Jamie corrió directamente a él -¿Cómo te va con la bestia Stove?

-Bien, de hecho… Bien -Danny le revolvió el cabello -Danny Williams. -Danny le extendió su mano a Stiles primero.

-Steve McGarrett.

-Stiles Stilinski, él es mi esposo Derek Hale -Stiles le sonrió a Charlie -¿Cómo estás?

-Feliz -Charlie tomó la manita de Skylar y luego la de Ronan -¿Van a vivir aquí?

-No -Stiles miró a Derek y luego a Jamie -Estamos de vacaciones.

-Pero podemos hacer video llamadas -Jamie rápidamente rodeó los hombros de Charlie con su brazo -Y Danno y Stove nos irán a visitar ¿Verdad?

-Eh -Danny comenzó a tocar sus manos.

-Por supuesto que sí -Steve rápidamente asintió -¿De dónde son?

-Beacon Hills -Jamie ocupó una silla compartida con Charlie -Te va a encantar, vivimos en el bosque.

-Por supuesto que le va a gustar a Steve -Danny también tomó una silla -Así va a estar más cerca de su lado salvaje.

Jamie y Charlie fueron los únicos que rieron.


	6. Jamie el guarda secretos

Son las diez de la mañana de un domingo y Jamie se acaba de enterar que ya hay vida en la casa, que no todos siguen dormidos a pesar de que es domingo y los domingos fueron hechos para levantarse tarde, desayunar tortitas y salir a caminar por el bosque, aunque ahora es más lento porque Skylar y Ronan están completamente decididos a usar los piecitos que ya aprendieron a usar.

Jamie bajó de su cama despacito, tomó un suéter de su silla favorita y se lo puso mientras bajaba las escaleras. Había música saliendo del IPod de Stiles y el aroma a café ya había inundado la cocina.

-Hola, pops -Jamie caminó directamente a Stiles, su pequeño cuerpo se estrelló contra el de su papá y de sus labios emergió un sonido de satisfacción.

-Hola, cariño -Stiles le besó el cabello revuelto -¿Qué haces despierto? Es domingo.

-Escuché ruido y vine a investigar -Jamie escondió su rostro en el estómago de Stiles.

-¿Recuerdas que le hizo la curiosidad al gato? -Stiles le acarició el cabello un poco más. Era lacio, completamente oscuro y desobediente.

-Lo mató -Jamie levantó la cabeza -Pero tú estás aquí, nada me puede pasar a mí.

-Creo que exageras, Jamie -Stiles le ayudó a subirse a su regazo.

-No, papi pops -Jamie miró las hojas en la mesa y luego a Stiles -Tú eres mi papi pops, tú me tuviste en tu pancita y si pudiste hacer eso, puedes hacer todo -El niño alargó la primera silaba -Para mantenerme a salvo. Lo sé.

-Yo siempre haría todo por ti -Stiles intentó acomodarle el cabello revuelto -¿Oyes eso? -Jamie abrió grandes los ojos cuando escuchó la canción que emergía del aparatito.

-¿Bailas conmigo, papi pops?

-Será un placer, Jamie -Stiles esperó a que su hijo estuviera en el suelo y luego se puso de pie. Todos los papeles de los casos que tenía abiertos se quedaron en segundo plano cuando Jamie le tomó de las manos y comenzó a moverse.

Un pie y luego el otro, una vuelta, un pie al frente, otro hacia atrás y luego era el turno de Stiles para dar una vuelta. El único sonido era la música sonando en la cocina y los piecitos desnudos de Jamie. La música sonó por unos cuantos segundos más antes de que Stiles se equivocara y Jamie comenzara a reír. Era un placer escuchar la risa de Jamie y aunque Stiles no se lo dijo con palabras, se lo dio a entender cuando lo levantó en sus brazos y le dio tantos besos que el niño no pudo aguantar las cosquillas.

-Te amo, enano -Stiles le besó de nuevo la mejilla sonrojada.

-Y yo a ti, papi pops -Jamie le tomó el rostro con ambas manos -Tengo los mejores papás de todo el mundo.

-¿Y por qué me siento dejado de lado? -Los dos casi dieron un salto cuando escucharon a Derek. Tenía el torso desnudo, Skylar estaba aferrado a su cuello y Ronan estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo por subirse a una silla sin soltar su bellota de peluche.

-También te amamos, papá -Jamie le extendió una mano -Y a ti Sky, y a Ronan y al bebé que está en la pancita de papi pops.

-¿Qué? -Derek sentó a Skylar en la barra y se giró a ver a Stiles.

-¿Qué? -Stiles pretendió con todas sus ganas que no sabía de lo que estaban hablando.

-Yo escuché cuando le dijiste al tío Magnus -Jamie pegó su nariz a la de Stiles -No guardes secretos, papi pops.

-Contigo no hay manera -Stiles devolvió a Jamie al suelo -Derek vamos a ser padres… -Stiles miró a sus tres hijos -De nuevo.

Jamie rápidamente se hizo a un lado o terminaría siendo aplastado en medio de sus padres cuando Derek rodeó a Stiles por la cintura y lo besó con tantas ganas que Jamie estuvo seguro de que Stiles murió y revivió en el mismo instante, igual que Derek cuando finalmente escuchó el latido perteneciente al nuevo Hale Stilinski.


	7. La piñata

Jamie es un aficionado de mirar por la ventana por eso siempre se pide ese lado sin importar en que parte tenga que ir, si está del lado de la ventana para él todo es perfecto. Es por eso por lo que cuando en la primaria organizaron el primer viaje de grupo, algo parecido a una expedición, él se acercó personalmente con su profesor y le dijo que por favor le diera la ventana. Al principio había creído que el profesor se había olvidado de su petición porque estaba dejando que todos subieran al autobús como quisieran, pero entonces le dijo que se acercara.

-Tú te vas a sentar conmigo ¿Está bien? -Jamie tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta café, igual que sus botitas porque van al bosque, al bosque no puedes ir en tenis, necesitas unas botas especiales porque nunca sabes con qué te puedes encontrar.

-Súper bien -Jamie rápidamente sacó las manos y dejó que el profesor le ayudara a subir al autobús.

-Eres todo un misterio, James -Dijo el hombre, no era mucho más grande que sus padres, tenía una sonrisa demasiado pegajosa y le gustaba llamarlos ‘’mis niños’’.

-¿Lo soy? -Jamie se retiró su mochila especial para ir al bosque, era impermeable, con muchos bolsillos y una separación especial para un pequeño botiquín. Fue el regalo de Navidad del tío Steve, junto con unos guantes sin dedos que se ponía cada vez que jugaba con su arquito al lado de Rafael. -Papá dice que soy una galaxia, yo creo que es muy bueno ser una, porque ninguna galaxia se parece a otra y todas son bonitas a su manera. ¿Ha visto sus colores? Es por los gases, Merlín me lo dijo, él es muy inteligente y tiene una Tablet donde hace muchas cositas al mismo tiempo. Yo no tengo una Tablet, papi pops dice que soy muy joven para una, aunque a veces me presta su móvil. Tiene un juego donde tienes que recordar en qué lugar están las cartas y buscar a su pareja. -Jamie se acomodó la mochila sobre las piernas y sacó su botella de agua, era aluminio y tenía su nombre grabado en verde.

-¿Quieres una Tablet? -El profesor le ayudó a volver a cerrar la mochila.

-En realidad no -Jamie se limpió la barbilla con el borde de su camisa, era de cuadros y tenía un Winnie Pooh bordado en el bolsillo -Todavía no termino de leer todos los libros que me regalan. El otro día, mi amigo Q, me regaló un libro muy bonito, lleno de pinturas y la historia de cada una -Jamie de nuevo guardó su botella -Aún no lo acabo de leer, pero es que son muchas palabras, así que cuando me canso le digo a papá que me lea y juntos lo leemos. A Ronan también le gusta mucho, aunque Skylar se duerme. Pero aprendes mucho -Jamie movió sus piecitos -¡Mire! Yo conozco ese árbol, el otro día Chris me dijo todo sobre él, me dijo que si un día llego a estar perdido puedo tomar un trocito de su corteza y masticarlo, me va a ayudar a no morir de hambre.

-Espero no tener que masticar un poco, se ve algo feo -Jamie rio y volteó su vista hacia el paisaje fuera del autobús, todo se veía muy diferente desde una altura distinta.

-El tío Steve nos enseñó a hacer fogatas y nos dijo que cuando fuéramos más grandes nos enseñaría a limpiar pescados y cocinarlos -Jamie miró a su profesor -El tío Steve era un SEAL, no sé qué es eso, pero Danno dice que eso lo convirtió en un animal. Yo creo que solamente no está del todo domesticado -Jamie se pegó a la ventana para seguir observando -Parece que todo va muy rápido si miras hacia abajo.

El profesor se limitó a observarlo, sobre todo porque no sabía exactamente qué decir. Jamie no hacia preguntas, él afirmaba.

El camino hacia el bosque no era demasiado largo, sin embargo, tenían que atravesar cierta parte del pueblo y por lo tanto pasar por ciertos establecimientos, como la dulcería favorita de Jamie porque también vendían libros pequeños para colorear que podía llevar a cualquier lado.

-¡Mire! -Jamie abrió la boca en una perfecta O -Es una piñata de hombre lobo.

-¿Te gustan los hombres lobo? -Preguntó el profesor al ver la reacción de Jamie.

-Me encantan -Jamie seguía mirando a la piñata -Pero es grosero.

-¿El qué? -El profesor miró a Jamie.

-Que hagan una piñata de hombre lobo ¿Qué tal si un hombre lobo la ve? Se va a poner muy triste y nadie debería estar triste nunca -Jamie miró al profesor, la dulcería ya había quedado atrás.

-Los hombres lobo no existen, Jamie -Jamie miró a su profesor y luego bajó la mirada a sus manos. En ocasiones le parecía muy injusto tener que esconderse, pero su papá le había dicho que era una forma de protegerse.

-Solo porque no los veamos no quiere decir que no son reales -Jamie movió sus pies -No deberíamos de burlarnos de los demás. Las piñatas están hechas para romperse, yo tuve una, era redonda con picos de colores y mi amigo Charlie usó uno de los picos como sombrero durante toda la semana porque dijo que era brillante. No puedes usar a un hombre lobo de sombrero, también sienten.

-Jamie…

-No me gustaría que hicieran una piñata de Jamie y la golpearan para sacarle los dulces. Estaría muy triste.

El tema quedó olvidado cuando llegaron a la zona designada de la reserva y Jamie fue el primero en bajarse, tomó una larga bocanada de aire y sonrió. Ese era su hogar, se acomodó la mochila en la espalda, se abrochó la correa y se unió al grupo para escuchar las instrucciones. Era un día para explorar y aunque él ya conocía el lugar siempre podía ayudar a sus compañeros a que lo comprendieran un poco mejor.

Fue su día favorito de la semana, comió su sándwich de pollo con una sonrisa y bebió poca agua porque no le gustaba ir al baño en el bosque, por lo menos no como humano. Fue el único que se atrevió a cruzar el riachuelo pisando piedras para ir a recoger una rama específica, ganó una estrellita porque pudo decir donde quedaban los puntos cardinales y finalmente se ganó una chocolatina cuando dijo que podías guiarte por el sol para saber la hora.

-¿El tío Steve te dijo?

-No -Jamie sonrió enorme -Fue papi pops, él sabe muchas cosas.

El profesor le revolvió el cabello y le dijo que era un chico muy listo.

Ronan lo estaba esperando cuando bajó del autobús, su hermanito estaba usando una chaquetita que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unas botitas de lluvia y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

-Ronie -Jamie lo levantó lo más que pudo y lo llevó de regreso a sus padres.

-Jomie -Ronan lo abrazó -Mira -El niño le mostró una hoja naranja en su manita.

-¿Tú la encontraste? -Jamie pretendió sorprenderse -Es hermosa.

-Sí -Ronan miró su hoja y luego corrió directamente a Stiles con Jamie cerca.

-¿Qué tal te fue? -Derek le quitó la mochila.

-Excelente -Jamie se apuntó a la frente -Tengo una estrellita.

-Eso hay que celebrarlo -Stiles se arrodillo hasta su altura y lo abrazó -Te extrañé mucho, Jamie bonito.

-Y yo a ti, papi pops -Jamie presionó su nariz contra el cuello de Stiles -Los extrañé a todos -Lo último lo susurró esperando que el bebé dentro de Stiles también lo escuchara.

-¿Quieren ir a comer costillitas?

-¡Sí! -Skylar dio un brinco en brazos de Derek y le aplastó la mejillas -Costiitas.

-Costiitas, claro -Stiles tomó la mano de Jamie y la de Ronan.

-Vi una ardilla -Jamie estaba dejando que le ajustaran el cinturón -Y tenía crías, eran como tres y muy pequeñas, así que las tapé con algunas hojas para que nadie las viera o intentarían agarrarlas.

-Hiciste muy bien -Derek se giró a verlo para chocar el puño antes de arrancar el auto.

-¿Y hojas? -Ronan le mostró de nuevo su hoja a Jamie -¿Tones hojas?

-Ninguna tan bonita como la tuya -Jamie le acarició la nariz. Ronan sonrió orgulloso.

Hicieron todo el camino platicando y comentando de las cosas que se podían hacer en el bosque que no hicieron y también que debían hacer la siguiente vez que estuvieran ahí.

-¡Papá! -Derek casi frenó de golpe -Papá tienes que pasar por la tienda de dulces de siempre -Jamie intentó moverse hacia el frente -Tienen una piñata de hombre lobo.

Stiles y Derek compartieron una mirada.

-Es tan grosero -Jamie frunció el ceño -Tengo que hablar con ellos y decirles que están haciendo algo grosero.

-Cariño -Stiles se giró a ver a Jamie -Sé que quieres hacer lo mejor, lo entiendo, pero no podemos decirle a la gente que hacer.

-No entiendo -Jamie arrugó la nariz -¿No podemos decirles que es grosero lo que hacen?

-Nadie sabe que los hombres lobo existen, Jamie -Derek lo miró por el retrovisor -Creen que son como los unicornios.

-¿Qué nos extinguimos? -James abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y Ronan imitó su gesto.

-No, Jamie -Stiles miró a Derek -Que no existen.

-¿Y qué somos nosotros? -Jamie se apuntó a él y a sus hermanitos -¿Somos imaginarios? Claro que no, yo estoy viendo mis manitas, tengo algo de tierra, tengo que lavarlas -Jamie apretó los labios -Pero soy real ¿Tú eres real, papá?

-Completamente.

-Entonces ya está, de regreso paramos en la dulcería y les decimos que no queremos ser una piñata -Jamie recargó su cabeza en el asiento -Que bonitos tus zapatos, Sky.

-Papos -Skylar movió sus pies en varias direcciones.

Cuando regresaron a casa Jamie iba dormido y eso fue demasiado bueno para Derek y Stiles, de otra manera habrían tenido que parar en la dulcería o ver a Jamie llorar antes de que entendiera porque no podían hacerlo. Ninguna de las opciones les gusta.

Los dos pensaron que Jamie se olvidó del problema cuando al día siguiente no habló del tema, ni tampoco al siguiente y en una semana nadie dijo nada de hombres lobo siendo piñatas.

O eso creyeron.

-Iré con el abuelito -Jamie estaba vestido para ir a pasar la tarde fuera de casa, tenía tenis, una camisa de mezclilla y unas gafas de Iron Man que podía combinar con todo o por lo menos eso dijo él cuando las pidió.

-Te cuidas mucho, Jamie -Stiles le acomodó el cabello -Te voy a poner algunos billetes en tu cartera ¿Está bien?

-¿Me van a alcanzar para compras dos malteadas? -Jamie estaba mirando a Stiles -Una para mí y otra para el abuelito John. Él no puede estar pagando siempre que salimos -Jamie observó de cerca todos los billetes que Stiles le colocó dentro de su cartera -Gracias, papi pops -El niño guardó su cartera en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón tal como había visto a sus padres hacerlo cientos de veces.

-Cuidas mucho de tu abuelito, te portas bien y recuerda que hay una cena esperándote -Jamie asintió varias veces -Te amo, enano.

-Y yo a ti, papi y al bebé -Jamie le tocó la pancita -Dile que se apure para jugar todos juntos.

-Le pasaré tu recado.

Stiles los despidió en la entrada de la casa confiando plenamente en su padre.

-¿Estás listo, abuelito? -Jamie se abrochó el cinturón.

-Vamos a cazar a esos groseros -John chocó su puño con el de su nieto antes de arrancar el auto.

-Eres el mejor ¿Lo sabías? -Jamie miró por la ventana -Cuando les dije a mis papás intentaron que olvidara la idea ¿Puedes creerlo? Como si hacer sentir mal a la gente fuera algo normal. Qué bueno que tú me entiendes.

-Bueno, sí hicieran una piñata con forma de Sheriff y todos se juntaran a golpearla creo que me sentiría muy mal -John arrugó el ceñó.

-Estoy seguro de que si yo pidiera una piñata de humano para romper dirían que soy un maleducado. -Jamie tomó uno de los chicles que había en el compartimiento de la puerta -Sabe a mentita ¿Son los que come el abuelito Parrish? Él siempre huele a mentita y ceniza y canela y perfume. Me gusta su perfume, creo que se lo pone para ti.

-Yo quiero creer lo mismo -John se detuvo en un semáforo.

-Estoy seguro que sí, el otro día fuimos a comprar leche para los gemelitos porque se había terminado y cuando llegamos a la caja la señora que nos estaba cobrando coqueteó con él, le sonrió mucho y le preguntó si le anotaba su número en el ticket -Jamie puso los ojos en blanco -Yo estaba a punto de decirle que por favor solamente nos diera el ticket cuando el abuelito Jordan le sonrió y le dijo: Con todo respeto, señorita, usted es muy atractiva, pero no tanto como lo es la persona que me espera en casa. Luego le guiñó un ojo, ya sabes eso que hace y que te acelera el corazón. ‘’Se llama John’’ -Imitó Jamie pretendiendo ser Jordan -Tú te llamas John, abuelito. Él estaba hablando de ti.

-Que bien -John sintió que las mejillas se le oscurecían un poco.

-El abuelito Jordan te ama, te ama tanto que le da mucho orgullo decir que están casados -Jamie soltó un suspiro -Un día me voy a casar con Mike o con Q, aunque no siento que pueda pasar toda mi vida con él, pero con Mike sí. Quiero darle miles de besitos de nariz y tomar su mano y hacer cosas de chicos malos.

-¿Cosas de chicos malos? -John frunció el ceño.

-Sí -Jamie sonrió enorme -Como entrar al río descalzos, quedarnos despiertos toda la noche porque estamos viendo las estrellas o jugar videojuegos durante todo el día -Jamie miró sus pies -Quiero que Mike me quiera siempre.

-Estoy seguro de que Mike va a hacer algo más que solo quererte -Jamie le dio una sonrisa a modo de respuesta -Llegamos, muchachito.

-Que bien -Jamie esperó a que John le abriera la puerta y le quitara el cinturón de seguridad -Ahí está la piñata -Jamie apuntó al hombre lobo hecho de periódico y papel maché.

-Buenas tardes -John tenía a Jamie tomado de la mano, muchas veces decían que era porque Jamie necesitaba coraje, pero en realidad quienes lo necesitaban eran los adultos que iban con él.

-Bienvenidos -Una mujer de unos 50 años salió rápidamente a recibirlos -¿Están buscando algo en específico?

-La piñata de hombre lobo -Dijo Jamie antes de que John pudiera abrir la boca.

-¿Te gustó esa? Ha sido nuestra última creación -La mujer miró a Jamie -¿Estás por cumplir años?

-No -Jamie rápidamente negó -Ya cumplí siete años hace cuatro meses, gracias. Estamos aquí porque vi su piñata cuando fuimos al paseo en el bosque. Yo estaba sentado al frente con mi profesor y entonces la vi y creo que es muy grosero.

-¿Disculpa? -La mujer miró a John y luego a Jamie.

-¿Le gustaría que alguien hiciera una piñata de usted y la golpearan para sacarle los dulces? -Jamie se pegó un poco más a su abuelo -Los hombres lobo de todo América y no hablo del país, me refiero al Contunente ¿Conteinente? ¿Contununente? -Jamie miró al Sheriff -¿Cómo se dice?

-Continente -Corrigió John con una sonrisa.

-Eso -Jamie le sonrió en agradecimiento -Continente, están muy tristes porque los han convertido en piñatas. Creo que eso no debería pasarle a nadie, no es lindo estar triste ¿A usted le gusta estar triste? ¿Le gusta que la insulten? -Jamie miró al suelo y luego a la piñata.

-Los hombres lobo no existen -A Jamie no le gustaba que le hablaran como si fuera tonto, tal vez era bajito porque era un niño, pero en realidad era bastante listo.

-¿Los astronautas lo hacen? -Jamie miró a la mujer a los ojos.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Alguna vez ha visto uno? -La mujer miró al Sheriff y luego a Jamie.

-No.

-¿Y si no ha visto uno como es que sabe que existen? -Jamie arqueó una ceja -Solo porque tampoco haya visto un hombre lobo quiere decir que son como los unicornios. -Jamie mantuvo su vista en el rostro de la señora -No es correcto hacer sentir mal a las personas. -Jamie comenzó a mover rápido su pie cuando se dio cuenta que nada estaba sucediendo.

-Ha cometido un delito contra la dignidad de los hombres lobo -John soltó la mano de su nieto y le rodeó los pequeños hombros con su brazo.

-Supongo que si el Sheriff y su pequeño defensor de derechos lo dicen -La mujer soltó un suspiro -¿Te parece si te doy una bolsa de dulces en compensación?

-¿Va a retirar la piñata? -Jamie intentó parpadear muy poco.

-Sí, creo que es lo más justo antes de que me llegue el aviso de un abogado que defiende a los hombres lobo -James puso los ojos en blanco cuando escuchó la manera en la que lo estaba diciendo -Lo siento ¿Quieres una bolsa surtida?

-No quiero los dulces -Jamie arrugó la nariz -Quiero que no tome a los hombres lobo o los vampiros o los magos o los espías o los policías, los cazadores de sombras… -Jamie cerró rápidamente la boca -Ni tampoco los dinosaurios como piñatas.

-Eres algo exigente, joven…

-Jamie, Jamie Stilinski o Jamie Hale o Jamie Hale Stilinski -Jamie miró a su abuelo.

-Déjame darte una bolsa de dulces como disculpa por haber sido grosera y haber herido a los hombres lobo -La mujer frunció el ceño -¿Surtida o tienes algún favorito?

-Surtida -Jamie sonrió pequeñito -Así la puedo compartir con los hombres lobo.

+

-¿Qué hicieron qué? -Stiles estaba preparando leche en dos distintas tacitas.

-Hablar con la señora de la dulcería sobre su piñata -Jamie estaba separando los dulces por tipo -Sinceramente, Stiles. Si me entero de que alguien hizo un Hell Hound en piñata me sentiría altamente ofendido.

-Igual yo si fuera un Sheriff -Jordan abrazó a John por la espalda -Yo creo que hiciste bien, has sido todo un héroe para tu nieto.

-¡Pero yo no! Yo no creo que esté bien-Stiles le dio una taza a Ronan -¡Sky! -El niño brincó del sofá en la sala y corrió directamente a la cocina -Ahí estás -Stiles levantó a su hijo en sus brazos.

-Mi leche -Skylar le besó la mejilla y luego se acurrucó contra su cuello.

-Papá no puedes dejar que Jamie te controle, él es un poco manipulativo y te puede hacer creer lo que sea con su carita bonita, pero no. De vez en cuando está bien decirle que no.

-Y lo hago -John acarició las manos de Jordan -De vez en cuando le digo que no, cuando considero que debe ser un no, pero cuando Jamie está siendo tan lógico y amable no se le puede decir que no -John miró a su hijo -Y a las personas como Jamie, aunque les digas que no, encuentran la forma de hacerlo por su cuenta.

-Se refiere a ti -Derek estaba ocupando una de las sillas de la barra -A ti tampoco se te puede decir que no, porque si lo hacemos encuentras la forma y es mejor ir contigo y saber que estás haciendo a vivir con la incertidumbre y el riesgo de que algo te pueda pasar.

-¿Cómo es que esto se convirtió en mí? -Stiles también tomó una de las sillas para sentarse.

-Es sobre ti desde el momento en el que llegaste a casa y dijiste que estabas esperando un bebé -John resopló -Y ahí lo tienes, siete años después, tendrá las cejas de Derek, pero tu personalidad.

-Claro que no -Stiles miró a Jamie -Yo nunca he tenido un corazón tan grande como el suyo.

-No es tan grande -Jamie levantó la vista, tenía en sus manos dos tipos distintos de dulces -El de una ballena si es grande, el mío es pequeño, yo creo que el de Max es mucho más grande, ya sabes, él siempre está sonriendo y no importa que la gente crea que su color de piel es extraño, yo creo que es hermoso, Max siempre sigue adelante porque a él también le encanta ser azul y ya le están saliendo sus cuernitos. El de Charlie también es grande, pero no tanto como el de Max. Max te deja la última galleta, Charlie se come esa galleta.

-¿Y tú que haces? -Stiles miró a su hijo.

-Yo la parto para que todos tengan -Jamie continuó separando sus dulces. -Y a veces me dices que no, pero lo entiendo por eso a veces no pregunto. Porque sé que la respuesta es un no. -Jamie movió sus pies -¿Papá me preparas algo de leche con fresa? Me gustan las fresas.

Stiles miró a su hijo y se dio cuenta que en realidad si eran parecidos, tal vez demasiado, pero Jamie tenía una parte de Derek que nadie podría igualar.


	8. El cumpleaños de Charlie

Derek estaba soñando, de eso estaba seguro o por lo menos es lo que quería creer, porque de ninguna manera el mar iba a llegar a Beacon Hills. No había forma de que las olas estuvieran golpeando la puerta trasera de su casa, aunque al mismo tiempo era aterrador porque Derek estaba buscando por Isaé, su bebé más pequeño, y lo veía a lo lejos, en el mar, riendo y masticando un trocito de plátano. El sueño se estaba transformando en una pesadilla.

Derek despertó.

Frente a él apareció un buró de color blanco con una lámpara que no recordaba de nada, Stiles estaba completamente aferrado a él con sus dos brazos y seguía escuchando el sonido de las olas.

Le tomó un minuto recordar donde estaba.

-Danno -La voz de Isaé lo terminó de sacar de su sueño. La casa entera olía a plátano y estaba llena de pláticas sin sentido y risitas.

-Duerme -Stiles presionó su nariz en la espalda desnuda de Derek. -Deja que el SEAL se haga cargo de ellos por media hora.

Derek acarició las manos de Stiles, todavía olían a sal y se sentían un poco más suaves. Sin duda tomar un vuelo rápido para ir a Hawaii no había sido tan mala idea como había creído al principio.

-Creo que iré a ver a los niños -Derek giró sobre su espalda, Stiles automáticamente lo abrazó con brazos y piernas -Stiles.

-Quédate un ratito -Stiles también abrió los ojos -¿Qué les puede pasar? Están ahí abajo.

-Me siento maleducado -Murmuró Derek y Stiles comenzó a reír -¿Qué?

-Jamie dice eso -Stiles le pasó la mano por la oreja -Jamie se parece tanto a ti.

-¿Sólo Jamie?

-Bueno, Ronan tiene tu cara, pero por lo menos todavía no frunce las cejitas y dice ‘’Estás siendo grosero’’ -Stiles besó el hombro de Derek -Mis niños te aman.

-¿De verdad? -Derek arqueó ambas cejas -¿Por qué será?

-Por qué les escogí un padre perfecto -Stiles le pasó una mano por el cabello. -Te amo.

-También te amo -Derek sostuvo el rostro de Stiles con una mano -Aunque me hayas hecho venir a Hawaii con un día de aviso.

-Es el cumpleaños de Charlie, ellos fueron a Beacon por el cumpleaños de Jamie -Stiles puso los ojos en blanco -Los niños realmente querían venir y es la primera vez que Isaé está en la playa.

-Lo que digas -Derek colocó una de sus manos en el estómago de Stiles y lo obligó a acostarse sobre su espalda -Siempre encuentras la manera de convencerme.

-Es un don -Stiles le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, a esa distancia podía ver directamente a los ojos de Derek y decidir que seguían siendo sus favoritos. Incluso si ahora tenía cuatro personitas de ojos hermosos, los de Derek siempre lo harían ponerse nervioso, sentir que su corazón se detenía y se atoraba en su garganta.

-Chicos ¿Quieren venir a…? -La puerta se quedó medio abierta y Derek estaba a milímetros de besar a Stiles -Lo siento, no sabía que los estaba interrumpiendo -Danny Williams estaba cargando a Isaé, lo había vestido con un traje de oso y lo había peinado hacia atrás. De esa manera parecía más su hijo que hijo de Stiles.

-No interrumpes nada -Derek se dejó caer en la cama y Stiles se sentó -Buenos días.

-Papi -Isaé se movió en los brazos de Danny hasta que lo dejaron en la cama, a partir de ahí fue toda una travesía para el bebé moverse sobre la colcha hasta llegar a Stiles y esconderse en sus brazos.

-Hay tortitas -Danny apuntó a la primera planta -Si quieren, siempre pueden quedarse en la cama otro rato.

-Gracias, Danny -Derek se sentó en el borde de la cama -¿Los gemelos?

-Desayunando -Danny se apretó las manos -Me voy ¿Isaé vienes?

El niño estaba aferrado al cuello de Stiles un segundo y al siguiente se soltó para ir directamente a Danny.

-Danno -Isaé brincó de la cama sabiendo que lo iban a atrapar.

-Los esperamos abajo -Danny le besó la mejilla gordita y salió de la habitación.

-Ya puedes besarme -Stiles se sentó al otro lado de la cama -Si quieres.

Stiles jura que no gritó cuando Derek lo empujó sobre la cama y lo besó hasta que sintieron que las cosas se estaban subiendo de tono y no estaban en su casa. Aunque estuvieran en la habitación de invitados sabían que no estaba bien tener sexo ahí y su mejor opción fue arreglarse para bajar a desayunar.

-Buen día -Stiles rápidamente caminó hacia sus gemelos, los dos estaban ocupando la misma silla y estaban devorando la pila de tortitas que Steve intentaba hacer crecer -Hola, mis ardillas hermosas.

-Pops -Ronan tenía los labios llenos de miel cuando le dio un besito.

-¿Cómo amanecieron? -Stiles le revolvió el cabello a Skylar, su hijo estaba demasiado entretenido comiendo como para darle un besito de buenos días.

-Tortitas -Ronan le acercó su plato -El tío Steve las hizo, dice que Danno es malo haciendo tortitas.

-¿Son mejor que mis tortitas? -Stiles tomó un trozo.

-No -Ronan negó varias veces.

-Sí -Skylar hizo a un lado su plato vacío -Gracias.

-Mira, Steve -Danny apuntó al gemelo -Hay alguien en esta casa que sabe modales y tiene ¿Cuántos años tienes, corazón?

-¿Cuántos años tonemos, Ronnie? -Skylar clavó la mirada en su gemelo.

-2 y así -Ronan levantó ocho dedos -Casi 3.

-Casi tres -Añadió Skylar con una sonrisa.

-¿Escuchaste eso? Un niño de tres es más educado que tú -Danny estaba sentado en una encimera con Isaé sobre sus piernas robando trocitos de la misma tortita.

-Sí, porqué él no está hablando contigo -Steve levantó la cafetera y se la entregó a Derek -Cualquiera que hable contigo se olvida de los modales.

-¿Así que ahora es mi culpa que seas un salvaje? -Danny resopló e Isaé imitó el gesto -El tío Steve es un dolor de cabeza ¿Verdad?

-Sí -Isaé tomó otro trozo para llevarlo a su boca.

-¿Dónde está Jamie? -Derek ya se había sentado a desayunar, pero Stiles estaba buscando a su hijo más grande por toda la habitación.

-Afuera con Charlie -Steve apuntó a la ventana -Es el día de Charlie no queremos interrumpir sus conversaciones de mejores amigos -Steve finalmente colocó la torre de tortitas en la mesa -¿Qué tal durmieron?

-Excelente, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando los niños se fueron -Stiles ocupó la silla vacía junto a sus gemelos -Tienes unas camas muy cómodas, Steve.

-Yo las escogí -Danny movió un poco sus pies, quedaba tan separado del suelo que perdía toda rastro de adulto que él decía poseer -Fue lo primero que hice, cambiar todas las camas, porque mi compañero está muy acostumbrado a dormir en rocas.

-No siempre tienes un colchón de plumas, Danny. Y lo sabes -Steve se sirvió una doble ración de café.

-¿Por qué le estás poniendo mantequilla? -Derek dejó de masticar su sexta tortita.

-Espera a que te responda eso -Danny comenzó a reír, en sus brazos Isaé le dio la tacita de chocolate.

-Tiene propiedades energizantes -Dijo Steve mirando a Derek -Lo vas a necesitar si quieres soportar todo un día allá afuera.

-No necesito mantequilla en café, gracias -Derek tomó a uno de los gemelos para sentarlo en su regazo -Tengo energía suficiente.

-Se nota -Danny apuntó al cuerpo de Derek en general.

-¿Disculpa? -Steve dejó su tenedor en el plato y miró a Danny. Stiles se limitó a masticar despacio y observar.

-¿Qué? -Danny sentó a Isaé a su lado -Se ve que va al gimnasio todos los días, no se salta ninguno y obviamente aprovecha bien el día de brazo. Buen trabajo.

-Bon trobjo -Isaé levantó el pulgar de la mano que no estaba sosteniendo su tacita y luego miró a Danny.

-¿Y yo no hago ejercicio todos los días? -Steve se apuntó a sí mismo -Yo solía ser flaco ¿Sabes?

-¿Acabas de decirle gordo a mi esposo? -Stiles frunció el ceño -Porque puedo asegurarte de que nada en su cuerpo es grasa, además de lo que debe ser grasa para que se mantenga sano, pero el resto es músculo, músculo magro perfectamente trabajado.

-¿Y yo que soy? -Steve se cruzó de brazos.

-No lo sé -Stiles se encogió de hombros -No eres mi tipo.

La risa de Danny hizo eco en toda la cocina.

-Estoy seguro de que hago tanto ejercicio como Derek -Derek le arqueó las cejas en respuesta -Pero hago más cardio y soy más alto.

Isaé se unió a la risa de Danny.

-¿Me estás retando, Steven? -Derek se metió otro trozo de tortita a la boca. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero realmente estaban buenas, aunque luego de eso pediría su buena ración de tocino, huevos y un pan tostado con mantequilla.

-Te vas a acostumbrar -Danny movió los pies -Aunque tienes que saber que no apuesta dinero. Demasiado tacaño para eso.

-Gracias, Danny -Steve le dio un trago a su café -No quieres perder, Derek.

Derek apretó los labios y luego sonrió.

-Mi esposo te patearía el trasero, Steve -Stiles canturreó el nombre.

-¿Saben que fui un SEAL?

-Todos lo sabemos -Jamie empujó la puerta para entrar, tenía las rodillas llenas de arena y estaba sosteniendo varias conchitas en sus manos -Mira, papi pops.

-Mira eso, campeón. -Stiles dejó de comer para ver a su hijo -Me gusta esta.

-A mí también -Jamie la levantó en alto -Charlie dice que Kamekona puede hacerla un collar ¿Podemos ir a su carreta? ¿Sí? -Jamie se pegó al costado de Stiles.

-Va a venir al pastel -Danny le restó importancia -Seguramente ahí te hará tu collar.

-Gracias, Danno -Jamie le dio la conchita a Stiles -¿Qué estaban diciendo?

-Steve dice que puede ganarle a tu papá -Stiles y Jamie hicieron la misma mueca.

-¿Ganarle en qué? -Charlie tomó la última tortita y se sentó junto a Steve.

-No lo sé -Derek miró a Steve -¿En qué quieres que te gane?

-No en lagartijas, Steve. Él tiene mejores brazos -Danny tocó su propio bicep y luego los bracitos de Isaé.

-Claro que no -Steve resopló -Quien pierda va a pagar la cena de mañana.

-Woo -Stiles y Danny hicieron el mismo sonido -¿Estás seguro, bebé? -Danny se inclinó un poco hacia el frente -¿No te vas a quedar pobre?

-Estoy seguro -Steve bebió más café -Y la cena no va a ser en la carreta de Kamekona, quiero un restaurante bien donde podamos beber vino y no podamos entrar en bañador.

-Voy a grabarte, Steven -Derek hizo a un lado su plato -Pero primero voy a hacer desayuno real.

­­­­­­­­­­-De- ¿Desayuno real? -Steve miró el plato vacío de Derek.

Derek le guiñó un ojo antes de abrir el refrigerador y sacar los huevos.

-¿Alguien quiere tocino?

-¡Yo! -Danny comenzó a reír cuando todos los niños levantaron la mano.

 

+

 

A Jamie le gustan las fiestas, aunque en realidad nunca tiene invitaciones para muchas porque no le cae muy bien a sus compañeros, pero ha estado en todas las fiestas de cumpleaños de Mike y Theo, también en las de sus hermanitos, en las de Max y en las de Brett, porque al parecer le cae bien a Brett. Él a veces lo invita a jugar con ellos, le comparte de su lonche y le dice que los pines de su mochila son geniales, en una ocasión incluso jugaron videojuegos, aunque no se juntan en la escuela porque Jamie no se lleva bien con los amigos de Brett. Ellos intentan burlarse de Jamie, a Jamie no le gusta la gente que se burla de otras.

Pero no importa, porque tiene dos grandes amigos y aunque Max no puede estar en la fiesta de Charlie, sigue siendo su amigo. Ellos han dormido en la misma cama, tienen muchas fotos juntos y un día van a ser vecinos. Así que Jamie está llevando un gorrito en la cabeza, igual que todos, mientras Charlie sopla las velas de su pastel.

-Antes de comer pastel -Steve levanta las manos en alto -Esta mañana Derek dijo que podría hacer más lagartijas que yo -A Charlie se le escapa una risita cuando Kono se coloca detrás de él y le ayuda a cortar el pastel sin hacer ruido. A Jamie le gusta mucho ella porque es como un ninja.

-Así que para que no diga que es porque está muy lleno de cerveza y pastel, creo que debemos hacerlo ahora.

-¿Lo quieres hacer ya por él o por ti? -Kamekona ya tiene su rebanada de pastel cuando habla.

-¿Estás seguro? -Derek se cruza de brazos y sus brazos aumentan de volumen.

Steve se ríe antes de sacarse la camisa.

-Tú déjatela, cariño -Stiles le toca el hombro a Derek -No quiere perder dos veces seguidas al mismo tiempo.

-No -Danny le entrega un plato a Stiles -Que se la quite.

-Sí, que se la quite -Kono sigue ayudando a Charlie a partir el pastel.

-¿Te da vergüenza? -Steve incluso ha comenzado a hacer estiramientos.

-Tú escoges, Steven -Derek le da un beso a Stiles antes de sacarse la camisa.

-Wow.

-No lo vean mucho -Stiles recibe a Skylar en sus brazos cuando su hijo corre hacia él -O sí, véanlo. Sigue siendo mío.

-¿Quieres un beso de la buena suerte? -Danny le arquea ambas cejas a Steve.

-Igual va a perder -Derek sostuvo a Skylar mientras Stiles le acomodaba el contador en el brazo. -Sé un poco lindo, Der -Stiles le presionó un beso en el hombro desnudo -No hieras demasiado su orgullo.

-Chin, asegúrate de que no hace trampa -Steve fue el primero en colocarse en posición -Venga, Derek ¿Te estás arrepintiendo? -Derek arqueó las cejas -¿Te da miedo perder?

-Comiencen a contar.

Como ya se esperaban Steve ni siquiera esperó a que marcaran el inicio para comenzar.

-Papá -Isaé se bajó de su sillita y caminó directamente a Derek, cuando estuvo cerca se dejó caer sobre sus manos y rodillas y finalmente se acomodó justo debajo de Derek, con su cabeza a la altura de la de su padre -Besito -Isaé arrugó la nariz cuando Derek le dio el primer beso en la frente cuando bajó -Besito.

-Mira qué lindo -Kono también se sentó a observar.

Al principio todos se habían detenido a ver la contienda, luego de un rato todos comenzaron a sus conversaciones y se olvidaron de los dos hombres en medio de ellos intentando demostrar su hombría. Isaé había dejado de decir ‘’besito’’, Charlie ya iba por su tercera rebanada de pastel y Gracie estaba platicando como había noqueado a un compañero que había invitado a salir a su amiga por una puesta.

-Tu collar, keiki -Kamekona le ayudó a Jamie a colocarse la concha en el cuello -Esto te va a cuidar de las malas vibras -Kamekona le revolvió un poco el cabello -Y a ver si te ayuda a engordar un poco, estás muy flaco ¿Qué comen en ese lugar de dónde vienes?

-Así disfruto más tu cacerola de camarones -Jamie le dio un abrazo -Muchas gracias.

-Esto te va a costar.

-No le vayas a dar otra camiseta con tu cara -Stiles estaba haciendo dormir a Ronan, su gemelo mayor ya había sucumbido al sueño en brazos de Danny -Él si las usa.

-Muy bien, keiki. -Kamekona le levantó el pulgar -Eres más listo que tus padres.

-¿Sabe que dicen que la inteligencia se hereda de las mamis? -Jamie miró a todos los adultos -Yo la heredé de papi pops.

-¡Pops! -Isaé rodó de debajo de Derek y corrió directamente a Stiles -Panial -El niño tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

-Yo voy -Derek se puso de pie, apenas tenía algunas gotas de sudor y se veía tan relajado como si hubiera estado tomando el sol y no haciendo ejercicio. Todo lo contrario, a Steve que parecía listo para dejarse caer en el suelo y pedir agua.

-¿Voy ganando, Danny? -Steve se dejó caer en el suelo -Voy a tomar este tiempo como descanso.

-Como quieras -Derek se perdió en las escaleras que daban a la habitación de invitados.

-Llevas 165 Steve -Danny miró el contador -¿No se puede alterar esta cosa?

-Voy a ganar, Danny.

-Deberías descansar, tío Steve -Charlie le acercó un vaso de agua -Te ves muy mal.

-¿Y él como se ve? -Steve cerró los ojos.

-Se ve como alguien que puede hacer 1000 lagartijas. Parece Wolverine o algo así -Jerry entrecerró los ojos -¿Son reptilianos?

-¿Reptilianos? -Stiles continuó acariciando la espalda de su hijo para que durmiera -No, sabría si mi esposo fuera reptiliano.

-¿Cómo se conocieron? -Kono se inclinó un poco hacia el frente. -Se ven muy unidos, me da curiosidad.

-Derek -Stiles sonrió -Nos conocimos cuando yo tenía dieciséis, él fue acusado de la muerte de su hermana, yo -Stiles miró a sus hijos -Yo lo albergué en casa hasta que fue exonerado de todos los cargos.

-Espera -Danny levantó una mano -¿No habías dicho que tu padre es el Sheriff?

-Sí -Stiles asintió.

-¿Y entonces? -Danny frunció el ceño.

-Nadie iba a buscar en la casa del Sheriff -Stiles miró a Ronan, su hijo ya estaba totalmente dormido -Después de eso, comenzamos a hablar más, pasamos muchas cosas juntos, hasta que una noche, luego de un día completamente cansado, Derek llegó a mi casa y me besó.

-En mi defensa ya tenía mucho tiempo queriendo besarlo -Derek llevaba a Isaé completamente limpio y con un nuevo trajecito. -Esa tarde solo fue… Solo fue -Derek le sonrió a Derek -¿Listo, Steven?

-Apuesto a que ya te gané -Steve seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Cuántos tienes? -Derek se miró el contador.

-165, hombre -Steve sonrió completamente orgulloso.

-207 -Derek seguía cargando a su hijo.

-Dos… ¿Doscientas siete? -Steve rápidamente se puso de pie -¿Cómo puedes hacer 207 lagartijas y verte como sin nada? Eso no es humano.

Stiles apretó los labios.

-Tu contador está trucado ¿Lo alteraste? ¿Esas cosas se pueden alterar, Kono?

-No, jefe.

-Perdiste, Steven -Isaé tenía la mejilla recargada en el hombro de Derek. -Tienes que pagarnos una cena y tengo cuatro hijos, así que recuerda que aplican recargos por llevar niños.

-Derek deberías ponerte la camisa ya -Stiles seguía meciendo a Ronan en sus brazos.

-No, está bien -Danny sonrió -No me importa. Tú sí, bebé, podrías resfriarte.

Steve fue el primero en quedarse dormido y el primero en quejarse la mañana siguiente de lo mucho que le dolían los brazos, aunque no frente a ellos, pero Derek no necesitaba que se lo dijera en la cara, aunque sí tuvo que darle un rápido abrazo para quitarle un poco del dolor.

-¿Quieres conducir el Camaro? -Steve estaba moviendo las llaves del auto.

-Yo tengo uno, gracias -Derek se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Tienes todo, es imposible que alguien te sorprenda con cualquier cosa -Steve se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Ya le vas a dar una placa? -Danny estaba terminando de ponerle protector solar a Charlie.

-Danny -Steve rápidamente cambió su pose -Ya hablamos de eso.

-No, no, no. No, Steven -Danny lo apuntó con el bote de protector -Tú lo hiciste, tú hablaste y no me dejaste decir nada. Pero está bien, cuando tú quieras hablar, si es que eso sucede, seré yo quien hable y nada de lo que me digas me va a hacer cambiar de opinión.

-Dense un besito -Jamie pasó directamente a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de jugo y luego regresó con Skylar.

-¿Danno van a pelear ahora? -Charlie frunció el ceño.

-No estamos peleando, cariño -Danny cerró el bote de protector -Sólo le estoy diciendo a Steven que debería tener más en cuenta lo que yo quiero decir. No puede ser un controlador todo el tiempo ¿Saben que desde el momento en que nos conocimos él comenzó a conducir mi auto?

-Porque lo dejaste -Stiles le arregló el cabello a Ronan y se lo entregó a Derek. -El día en que ya no quieras que lo haga, solo no le des las llaves y asunto arreglado. Ahora ¿Podemos ir a la playa? Es nuestro último día en Hawaii quiero ir a comerme un coco y tú también ¿Verdad, Is?

-Sí -Isaé ya tenía puesto su bañador.

-Hablaremos después -Danny apuntó a Steve -Ponte protector -Le lanzó el bote sin fijarse si lo iba a atrapar.

-¿Me llevan a Beacon con ustedes? -Charlie se abrazó a Derek -Prometo no acabarme su comida.

-Tú sabes que siempre puedes ir -Derek le revolvió el cabello.

-Si siguen peleando me convertiré en un Hale Stilinski -Charlie soltó a Derek y fue con Jamie -Podríamos ser verdaderos hermanos.

-Y viviríamos juntos -Jamie y Charlie salieron de la casa hablando de todas las cosas que podrían hacer si vivieran juntos.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la playa Stiles y Derek bajaron primero con los niños para darles tiempo a Steve y Danny de que arreglaran un poco su problema antes de unirse. En realidad, no supieron que tanto funcionó, pero cuando llegaron hasta ellos sus meñiques se estaban tocando.

-Iré por algo para tomar -Derek estaba sentado en la arena bajo una sombrilla con Isaé revolviendo la arena a sus pies, Ronan se había adueñado de la única hamaca y Skylar estaba tomando el sol con sus gafas favoritas puestas.

Stiles observó durante unos segundos a su familia antes de darles la espalda e ir a conseguir sus cocos, esa era una de las principales razones por las que le gustaba visitar Hawaii, sus cocos eran deliciosos.

-Buenas tardes -Stiles se subió sobre uno de los banquitos -Cuatro cocos -Stiles le sonrió al muchacho que estaba atendiendo.

-¿Con todo? -Stiles asintió varias veces -¿De dónde vienes?

-California -Stiles giró su cabeza para buscar a su familia.

-California -El muchacho le sonrió un poco más amplio -Keoni, mucho gusto.

-Stiles -Stiles le sonrió de regreso.

-¿Te habían dicho que tienes una linda sonrisa? Y una linda nariz también -Stiles se tocó la nariz sin darse cuenta.

-Mi esposo me lo ha dicho -Stiles se giró a ver hacia su sombrilla.

-Oh, no sabía que estabas casado -A Keoni se le enrojecieron las mejillas -Lo siento.

-Seis años -Stiles se miró el anillo.

-¿Quién es? -Keoni le entregó el primer coco.

-Por allá -Stiles apuntó a su sombrilla -El moreno.

-¿El moreno? -Stiles arrugó la nariz cuando vio a Steve de pie junto a Derek.

-El guapo -Corrigió Stiles. Derek le estaba dando Isaé a Danny.

-Eso es más específico -Keoni le entregó el segundo coco. -Ahí viene.

-Ahí viene -Repitió Stiles cuando Derek terminó de acercarse a él. Ya se había quitado la camisa y se veía muchísimo más guapo con el sol de Hawaii dando de lleno -Hola, guapo.

Derek no respondió, solamente le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, con su mano libre sostuvo el rostro de Stiles a milímetros del suyo disfrutando un poco de cómo se aceleraba el corazón del humano. Stiles ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando entreabrió los labios, pero estaba bastante seguro de que fue él quien besó primero. Sus manos se aferraron a los costados de Derek, acariciaron la piel desnuda con sus manos abiertas hasta que tuvo romper el beso.

-Eres un posesivo -Murmuró cerca de la boca de Derek.

-Contigo todo el tiempo -Derek le dio un último beso antes de pagar por los cuatro cocos y ayudarle a llevarlos a la sombrilla.

-Cuando sea grande y me case voy a querer que me besen así -Charlie los estaba apuntando con un dedo -Y si no lo hace me voy a divorciar.

-Lo que digas, enano -Danny nuevamente sacó el bote de protector solar, una parte de él estaba seguro de que no le había puesto en la espalda.

-Chorlie mira -Skylar le entrego un granito de arena bastante bonito -Para ti.

-Skylar tengo coco ¿Quieres un poco? -Derek estaba moviendo la sombrilla de colores para llamar la atención de su hijo.

-Te aviso que los cocos no los mantienen a tu lado toda la vida -Danny suspiró -Un día ya no creen en Santa y al siguiente ya no quieren pedir dulces contigo. Esa es la vida.

-No los míos -Derek abrazó a Skylar cuando llegó a él -Quédate con papá.

-Siempre -Skylar se sentó sobre el regazo de Derek.


	9. Mejores amigos para toda la vida

Stiles habla por teléfono con Steve y Danny porque son los padres del mejor amigo de su hijo más grande y como es su responsabilidad garantizar la felicidad de su hijo tiene que cuidar de Charlie, aunque por cuidarlo se refiera a hablar durante horas con Danny sobre algunos casos, pedir que por favor usen sus recursos para ayudarle y preguntar cómo están todos.

Es algo básico hasta que un día Danny responde al quinto timbre y suena como si estuviera corriendo un maratón. Stiles se puso alerta de manera automática, el bebé en sus brazos, el pequeño Isaé emitió un quejido de inconformidad y Stiles se recordó que todavía no podía hacer muchos movimientos bruscos.

-¿Danny está todo bien? -Stiles meció un poco a Isaé para que se durmiera de nuevo, era pequeño, rubio y bastante delicado.

-No -Danny se limpió la nariz -Es Charlie, lo están operando.

-¿Qué? -Stiles acarició las manitas de su hijo de manera inconsciente -Pero dijiste que ya no tenía problemas, que estaba todo bien con él.

-Ha sido el apéndice -Danny de nuevo se sorbió la nariz -Llevan dos horas ahí dentro y aún no me dicen nada. No sé cómo está mi hijo.

-Danny respira -Stiles se recordó que él también debía hacerlo -Todo va a estar bien. Charlie es un niño muy fuerte, va a estar bien.

Y ahí fue cuando Stiles se dio cuenta que Jamie estaba de pie en la puerta de su habitación abrazando su peluche del pato Donald, tenía los ojos clavados en su rostro y estaba a punto de hacer un puchero.

-¿Qué tiene Charlie? -Preguntó en cuanto Stiles colgó el teléfono -Papi ¿Qué está mal con Charlie?

-Nada está mal con él.

-Las mentiras son malas -Jamie frunció el ceño -Dime que tiene mi mejor amigo.

Stiles lo obligó a sentarse primero y luego le acarició las mejillas intentando eliminar su puchero.

-Está enfermo, tuvieron que abrirle la pancita para sacarle algo que estaba mal, pero va a estar mejor pronto -Stiles le acarició el cabello -Va a estar unos días en el hospital, las siguientes vacaciones va a estar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Quiero ir a verlo -Jamie abrazó más fuerte su peluche -Quiero ir a Hawái ahora.

-Jamie no podemos viajar a Hawái.

-Ponme en un avión y dile a Stove que vaya por mí -Jamie frunció el ceño -Mi mejor amigo está enfermo, tengo que estar con él. Debe estar asustadito y con frío y solito y yo soy su mejor amigo, tengo que ir con él y darle mi mejor abracito.

-Jamie no podemos viajar ahora -Stiles colocó a Isaé en la cama -Tengo que cuidar a tus hermanitos, tu padre tiene trabajo… Te aseguro que en cuanto haya tiempo iremos a visitarlo.

-¿Y si le pasa algo? -Jamie se bajó de la cama -Tengo que estar con él, es mi deber como mejor amigo estar con él y con Danno y con Gracie. -Jamie apretó los ojos intentando no llorar -Déjame ir con mi mejor amigo.

-Jamie -Stiles se revolvió el cabello -Iremos en cuanto podamos, ¿Está bien?

-No.

-James -Stiles se acercó a su hijo -Yo también estoy asustado, créeme que también quisiera estar con Charlie y ayudar a Danny ahora, pero no puedo, cariño. Pero te prometo, te doy mi palabra de que en cuanto podamos ir a verlos, lo haremos. ¿Está bien?

Jamie miró a los ojos de Stiles, arrugó la nariz para no llorar y luego asintió.

-Bien.

-¿Me prestas tu teléfono? -Jamie se limpió las mejillas, no le gustaba llorar, pero había algunas lágrimas traviesas que no dudaban en caerse. -Quiero saber en cuanto Charlie se encuentre bien.

-Está bien -Stiles le dio el móvil -Todo va a estar bien, Jamie.

-Quiero estar con mi amigo -Jamie tomó el móvil en sus dos manos -No quiero que nada malo le pase, él siempre me hace reír y es muy amable. Casi no hay personas amables, necesitamos que Charlie esté bien, papi pops.

-Jamie -Stiles abrazó a su hijo. Si Derek estuviera ahí seguramente lo regañaría por cargar a su hijo más grande, pero no estaba, así que él sostuvo a Jamie entre sus brazos, le acarició el cabello rebelde y agradeció que fuera un hombre lobo. -Te amo, cariño.

-Quiero darle un abracito a Charlie -Jamie estaba escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Stiles -Quiero que mi amigo esté bien.

Stiles sostuvo a Jamie entre sus brazos, lo sostuvo durante tanto tiempo que sus brazos se entumieron y el corazón de su hijo se ralentizó hasta que sucumbió al sueño. Jamie se veía mucho más pequeño cuando estaba ocupando un pequeño espacio en la cama, sus pies desnudos y el pantaloncito enrollado hasta las rodillas.

Stiles tomó a Isaé en sus brazos y dejó su móvil en el buró cerca de la cama por si Danny llamaba, Jamie fuera el primero en escuchar que su mejor amigo estaba bien, probablemente así se tranquilizaría y dejaría de pedirles viajar a Hawái hasta que realmente pudieran hacer el viaje.

Con lo que no contaba era con que al regresar a la habitación dos horas después para revisar a sus hijos se encontró con que Jamie no estaba en la habitación, solamente estaba el aroma azucenas y azufre que siempre quedaba cuando Max se aparecía en su casa.

Stiles no supo si molestarse o sentirse orgulloso de Jamie.

+

Jamie sostuvo con fuerza la mano de Max, no sabía dónde estaban exactamente, pero sin duda era el lugar correcto. Olía a desinfectante, a vacío y algo que hacía que su nariz picara.

-Creo que sé dónde es -Max tenía puesta la capucha de la sudadera de Jamie con dibujos de Stitch. Los dos sentían algo extraño en el estómago al estar desobedeciendo a sus padres por primera vez, pero al mismo tiempo estaban muy seguros de lo que estaban haciendo o bien pretendían estarlo para que el otro continuara también. -Una, dos, tres, cuatro.

Jamie jaló la mano de Max para esconderse cuando pasó un médico cerca de ellos, dieron otros cuantos pasitos más, volvieron a ocultarse, de nuevo caminaron y finalmente Max hizo un movimiento con sus dedos y entraron a la habitación.

-¿Jamie? -Danny estaba sentado en el incómodo sofá de una plaza -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Danno -Jamie jaló la mano de Max y lo llevó directamente al adulto -Danno -Jamie se abrazó al policía.

-Jamie -Danny le acarició el cabello y luego miró al niño junto a Jamie -¿Quién eres, campeón?

-Max -Max se retiró la capucha con cuidado -O Maxie.

-Y eres azul -Danny tragó saliva -Pero supongo que es normal, Jamie es un hombre lobo y tú eres azul -Danny respiró profundo -No voy a flipar ahora, esperaré a que llegue Stiles o Derek… o ambos. ¿Dónde están tus padres, Jamie?

Jamie se miró los dedos y luego giró la cabeza en busca de su mejor amigo, no el niño azul que estaba sobre la punta de sus pies para poder ver por la ventana, sino el que estaba enfermito.

-Charlie -Jamie tuvo que escalar por la camilla para poder acostarse junto a su amigo -Charlie.

Charlie Williams estaba acostado en la cama usando una bata de hospital, tenía las mejillas pálidas, los labios un poco agrietados y obviamente tenía dolor. Jamie no pensó demasiado cuando tomó la mano de su amigo entre las suyas y comenzó a tomar su dolor poco a poco hasta que la expresión de Charlie se relajó.

-Está bien, Charlie -Jamie le acarició la punta de los dedos -Ya estoy aquí. Te vas a poner mejor.

Max se subió al otro lado de la cama, se sacó los tenis de lucecitas y se acostó junto a Charlie.

-Tranquilo, Charlie -Max le pasó un brazo por encima del pecho -Yo voy a cuidar tu sueño.

Danny esperó muy poco tiempo a que los dos niños estuvieran dormidos junto a su hijo para llamar a Stiles y preguntarle si sabían que Jamie estaba en Hawái con un niño de color azul.

-Y es realmente azul -Danny estaba sosteniendo el teléfono contra su oreja -No lo estoy imaginando.

-Lo sé -Stiles hizo un sonido algo extraño -Magnus está de camino, estaremos ahí en una hora aproximadamente.

-¿Sabes que esto es muy extraño, Stiles? Todo eso de que tu hijo está aquí en Hawái con un niño azul y tú vas a llegar en una hora y ninguno tuvo que comprar boletos de avión -Danny arrugó la nariz -¿Y quién se llama Magnus?

-Tengo mucho que explicarte ¿No es así? -Stiles suspiró -Cuida de mis niños, Danny. Estaremos ahí muy pron… No, Ronan, no te metas ese dulce a la boca lo acaba de lamer el gato ¿De dónde salió ese gato?

Danny no se despidió antes de colgarle. Por lo menos sabía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse y Charlie se veía mucho más vivo que 20 minutos atrás. Charlie se veía como todo un niño normal acostado en medio de ese par de infantes desobedientes y aventureros que lo estaban casi aplastando, Maxie tenía la piel de un bonito azul y los deditos de Jamie tenían algunas líneas grisáceas. No sabía exactamente qué significaba, pero si ellos habían hecho un largo viaje hasta Hawái por Charlie entonces se aguantaría las ganas de ir a poner un reporte sobre niños azules que pueden teletransportarse, porque no había forma de que llegaran ahí de otra forma.

La siguiente vez que la puerta se abrió Danny ya había acomodado a Max tres veces evitando que subiera su pierna sobre la de Charlie y había evitado que Jamie se cayera en 4 ocasiones.

Lo primero que hizo fue ponerse un dedo en los labios al ver a Steve entrar junto Stiles y otros dos hombres que no conocía para nada, uno llevaba los ojos delineados de negro y el otro tenía muchos tatuajes, obviamente eran los padres de Maxie y eso explicaba porque el niño era azul, no totalmente, pero era mejor no preguntar.

-Oh -Stiles se sacó la chaqueta en cuanto entró a la habitación y Steve cerró la puerta. -¿Llevan mucho tiempo dormidos?

-Casi desde que llegaron -Danny se acomodó en el sofá -Danny Williams.

Los dos extraños lo miraron directamente a la cara, el de los tatuajes aceptó su mano, pero el otro se limitó a asentir y luego mirar al niño azul.

-Alec, él es Magnus -Se presentó el más joven y luego apuntó a quien, Danny sospechaba, era su pareja. Stiles se acercó al lado de la cama donde estaba su hijo.

-¿Cómo está? -Stiles primero acarició el cabello de Jamie, luego el de Charlie y finalmente el de Max. Era el único que conocía a los tres niños y obviamente no le sorprendía del todo que estuvieran usando casi el mismo espacio vital para dormir.

-Mejor -Danny se relajó cuando sintió la mano de Steve en su hombro. -Su apéndice se inflamó y explotó poco antes de entrar a cirugía. Tuvieron que limpiar todos sus órganos.

-Charlie -Stiles de nuevo miró al niño -Va a estar bien.

-Eso mismo le prometió Jamie -Danny cambió el peso de su cuerpo más cerca de Steve -E hizo eso con sus dedos.

-Jamie -Stiles con cuidado retiró los dedos de su hijo de Charlie y luego lo tomó en sus brazos -¿Tienes agua? Está cansado por eso, lleva mucho tiempo ayudando a Charlie a sanar.

-Dale un dulce -Magnus tomó la silla extra para sentarse.

-No todo se arregla con dulces -Stiles sostuvo a Jamie en sus brazos mientras le ayudaba a despertar -Tranquilo, cariño. Estoy aquí.

-Papi pops -Jamie apenas abrió la boca para hablar.

-Está bien -Stiles le acarició el cabello mientras le ayudaba a tomar agua -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor -Jamie recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Stiles -Charlie está bien.

-Lo sé -Stiles sostuvo a su hijo sobre su regazo, le dolía un poco la herida de Isaé, pero no era nada que no pudiera soportar -Pero tú estás en problemas. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando no estabas?

-Pero Morita te dejó su aroma -Jamie abrió un poco los ojos -Sólo estaba asegurándome de que Charlie estuviera bien.

-¿No me abandonaste? -Stiles le tomó del mentón para ver sus ojos -Porque cuando subí a la habitación y no estabas me asusté mucho, pensé que pudo haberte pasado algo, que me habías dejado.

-No, pops -Jamie negó rápidamente con la cabeza -Yo no haría eso -Jamie tomó el rostro de Stiles entre sus manos, sus deditos completamente estirados tocaban sus mejillas, parte de su nariz y un poco debajo de sus ojos -Yo te amo -Murmuró bajito -Amo tus ojitos y amo tu boquita. Amo tus manitas y amo tu pancita -Jamie le besó la nariz a Stiles y luego se ocultó contra su pecho.

Danny intentó por todos los medios no mirar demasiado, pero era casi imposible.

-Lo sé, cariño -Stiles acarició toda la espalda de su hijo -Yo también amo tus ojitos y amo tu boquita. Amo tus manitas y amo tu pancita.

-¿Mi pancita? -Jamie sonrió.

-Totalmente tu pancita -Stiles le besó las mejillas hasta que le arrancó una risa. Fue entonces cuando Max y Charlie también despertaron.

Magnus tuvo que hacer levitar a su hijo para que no se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cuando giró al lado equivocado. Esas camillas eran demasiado pequeñas.

-Eres azul -Fue lo primero que dijo Charlie cuando pudo enfocar con claridad. -Azulito.

-Soy Max -Max se subió de nuevo a la cama -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me encanta -Charlie estiró la mano hasta que pudo tocar la piel de Max -Eres tan bonito. Jamie, es azul y bonito.

-Lo sé -Jamie se bajó del regazo de Stiles para ir con sus dos amigos -Y mira sus deditos, son suavecitos.

-Qué bonito -Charlie continuó tocando la piel de Max -¿Por qué no me habías dicho que teníamos un amigo azul, Jamie? -Charlie frunció el ceño -¿Lo querías solo para ti?

-Un poquito -Jamie también se subió a la cama -¿Estás mejor?

-Sí -Charlie cerró un poco los ojos -No estaba tan bien, me dolía, pero ya están aquí y me dieron su mejor abrazo -Charlie sonrió -Son los mejores amigos de todos.

-Ya lo sé -Jamie le dio un beso en la mejilla -Por eso vinimos, porque necesitabas a tus mejores amigos.

-Vamos a ser mejores amigos para siempre -Max se acostó en la cama -Voy a dormir otro ratito, abrir portales me cansa.

-Portales -Danny apuntó al niño -Abrir portales. Steve creo que ya necesito descansar.

-Y yo necesito hablar con Max -Alec miró a su hijo -Ven aquí, Morita.

-Oh, no -Max se puso las dos manos en la cabeza -Estoy en problemas ¿Verdad?

-Totalmente -Alec se acercó un poco a su hijo -¿Sabes por qué?

-Sí -Max tomó una de las manos de Charlie entre las suyas -Pero es que Charlie me necesitaba, es humanito y no puede recuperarse solito.

-¡Hey! -Danny intentó no sonar demasiado herido. Tenía muchas ganas de recordarles que _humano_ era lo normal.

-¿Y desde cuando conoces a Charlie? -Magnus estaba de brazos cruzados.

-Hoy -Max miró a Magnus a los ojos e instintivamente se tocó el nacimiento de su cuerno izquierdo -¿Verdad?

-Sí -Charlie también asintió varias veces -Y somos mejores amigos.

-¿Lo ves? -Max sonrió tan pequeñito que apenas se notó -Vine porque Charlie, mi mejor amigo, estaba enfermo y Jamie no tenía como venir a Hawái. Haces todo por tus amigos. -Los otros dos niños asintieron rápidamente.

-¿Y si les hubiera pasado algo?

-Les dejé una notita -Max arrugó la nariz -¿No la vieron?

-Una notita que decía ‘’Vuelvo pronto’’ -Alex frunció el ceño.

-¿De verdad no les dije a dónde iba? -Max arrugó la nariz -Cierto, es que no sé cómo se escribe Hawái.

-Max -Alec soltó un suspiro. Podría pasarse toda la tarde debatiendo con su hijo y nunca iba a ganar -Estás castigado.

-Sin postre una semana -Dijo Max sabiendo exactamente cuáles eran sus castigos más usuales.

-¿Estás escuchando eso, Stiles? -Alec se giró a ver al aludido -Está castigado, así que si se aparece en tu casa no le des postre.

-Tus leyes aplican en tu casa, Lightwood -Stiles se miró las uñas -En mi casa son mis reglas y en mi casa nadie se queda sin postre.

-Pero Max está castigado.

-Por ti, no por mi -Stiles sonrió -Ahora quiero saber que vamos a hacer porque yo tengo un bebé recién nacido al que cuidar.

-No me quiero ir -Jamie recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Charlie -Quiero quedarme siempre con ellos, quiero vivir juntos y comer tortitas todas las mañanas.

-¿Y si mejor comemos huevitos con salchichas y waffles? -Max miró al pequeño hombre lobo -Es que no me gusta mucho la mantequilla de las tortitas.

-Me gustan los waffles y las tortitas -Charlie miró a Jamie -¿Podemos comer las tres cosas?

-Pero también chocolate -Jamie le sonrió -Y cuando te pongas mejor iremos a surfear.

-¿Qué es surfear? -Max de nuevo arrugó la nariz.

-Domar las olas -Charlie lo dijo de manera soñadora -Y un día, haré mi travesía y estaré cerca de mis ancestros.

-Charlie ya hablamos de eso, tú no eres hawaiano -Danny recargó la cabeza en el brazo de Steve y cerró los ojos.

-Todos venimos del mismo ancestro -Jamie miró a su amigo y luego a Stiles -¿Verdad? Así que Charlie puede hacer su travesía y estar cerca de nuestros ancestros, porque todos venimos de la misma persona. Y como todos venimos de la misma persona, todos tenemos el derecho de seguir las tradiciones con las que nos udentificamos más, por ejemplo yo soy medio italiano y medio mexicano y medio americano y más de medio polaco y un poquito de brutánico, así que soy seguidor de los Dodgers aunque papi pops diga que somos de los Mets, mi acento es un poquito américano y un poquito polaco porque el abuelito John me enseña a hablar, pero me gusta mucho ir a Londres porque puedo usar mis chaquetas bonitas y puedo visitar a Q, sobre todo Q y soy una pizquita mexicano porque pongo flores amarillas que no puedo decir cómo se llaman en la tumba de mis abuelitos bonitos, les pongo velitas y les preparo arroz con lechita porque dicen que nos visitan si les dejamos comida. En realidad, no entiendo mucho, pero lo intento porque soy Jamie, y como soy Jamie y tengo muchos ancestros y al final termina siendo solo un ancestro así que puedo seguir todas las tradiciones que quiera. -Jamie jaló aire -Por eso Charlie puede hacer su travesía, porque es un poquito Hawaiano, como la pizza con piña.

-La pizza con piña no es Hawái -Charlie lo dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

-¡Y tú tampoco! -Jamie le dio un beso en la frente -Por eso puedes hacer lo que quieras, como tu travesía.

-Recuérdame de donde salió tu hijo, Stiles -Steve estaba masajeando los hombros de Danny.

-Completamente mío -Stiles le guiñó un ojo a su primogénito.

Luego de una tarde llena de risas donde Jamie bastante en claro que Charlie y Max ocupaban exactamente el mismo lugar en su vida y que los apoyaría en todo, incluso en hacer pucheritos para que les dieran algo de gelatina de un lugar de fuera y no de la cocina del hospital, decidieron que se quedarían durante tres días a cargo de Alec porque Magnus tenía cosas que hacer y Stiles también.

Así que se despidieron con muchos besos y dejaron a los dos niños con pijamas nuevas y la promesa de portarse bien con Danno y el tío Stove, porque Jamie es un niño de costumbres y para él Stove explica mucho mejor quien es Steve. Les recordaron lavarse bien los dientes, hablarles por teléfono para decirles como estaban y no presionar a Charlie.

-Claro que no, papi pops -Jamie tomó el rostro de Stiles entre sus manos, últimamente se estaba convirtiendo en su hábito, desde que estuvo nueve meses esperando a un bebé y su piel estuvo bastante bonita a criterio de Jamie y Derek. -No molestamos a las personas que queremos, las cuidamos.

-No sé quién te enseña todo eso, James, pero sin duda hace un excelente trabajo -Stiles le pasó una mano por el cabello -Te portas bien.

-Totalmente -Jamie le dio un abrazo -Dale un besito a papá de mi parte, dale un besito a Rons, uno a Sky y uno al bebé Isaé. Diles que su hermano mayor los quiere mucho.

-Se los diré -Stiles continuó mirando a su hijo -Te amo, bebé.

Jamie le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo dejó ir, aunque en realidad era Stiles quien lo estaba dejando ir cada vez que pasaba menos tiempo con él y otras personas influían en su comportamiento.

Cuando regresó a casa se encontró con Isaé durmiendo en brazos de Jackson, Ronan con los piecitos llenos de lodo, Skylar manchado de queso en polvo y Derek limpiando la evidencia de la cocina.

Los siguientes tres días fueron demasiado largos, hablaba con Jamie por teléfono, pero eso no lograba que dejara de extrañar a su primogénito, incluso si tenía a Isaé en sus brazos necesitándolo para todo.

Cuando el día se llegó Magnus apareció en su patio trasero.

-¿Estás listo? -Fue todo lo que preguntó antes de mostrarle la entrada para ir a Hawái.

Skylar fue el único que quiso acompañarlo para ir por Jamie y lo comprendió cuando finalmente entrar a la habitación de Charlie.

-¡Chorls! -Skylar soltó la mano de Stiles y corrió directamente hasta el humano -Chorls -Skylar literalmente escaló por la cama hasta poder abrazarse a él -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien -Charlie le acomodó un poco el cabello -Ya puedo comer mejor.

-¿Sí? -Skylar le besó la mejilla -¿Dónde fue? ¿Dónde abrieron tu pancita?

Charlie estuvo completamente orgulloso cuando se levantó la playera para mostrar su cicatriz. El siseo de Skylar llenó la habitación completamente y terminó cuando el niño le besó cerca de la herida.

-Te vas a poner mejor. -Skylar colocó sus manos sobre su regazo, su sonrisa era completamente enorme.

-Lo sé -Charlie también le sonrió -Y cuando lo haga iremos a surfear juntos.

-¡Sí! -Skylar lanzó los brazos al cielo -Papá dijo que me va a comprar una tabla, quiero que tenga un lobito, yo soy un lobito.

-Un lobito del agua.

Stiles dejó que su hijo estuviera durante una hora con Charlie antes de decirle que debían irse.

-Te cuidas -Skylar le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió directamente a Stiles. Jamie, por el contrario, intentó esconderse, junto con Max, en el armario para quedarse un poquito más de tiempo.

Las siguientes vacaciones todos estuvieron bastante orgullosos de la cicatriz de Charlie.

-Mira, Sky -Charlie se acercó al niño que intentaba imitar los movimientos del surfeo sobre la arena -Es un granito bonito.

-¡Chorls! -Skylar dio un brinco -Lo pondré con los otros.

-¿Por qué se dan granitos de arena? -Max tenía la nariz arrugada y una caja de camarones en sus manos.

-Porque se quieren -Jamie se encogió de hombros -¿Quieres que te de granitos de arena?

-Eres mi mejor amigo, James -Max puso los ojos en blanco -No puedes darme granitos de arena. Dáselos a Mike ¡A Jamie le gusta Mike!

-¡Max! No es verdad, no me gusta Mike.

-¡Jamie está enamorado de Mike! ¡Y se van a casar!

-¡Cállate!

-No, es mi deber como mejor amigo. ¡Mike! ¡Le gustas a Jamie! 


	10. Feliz cumpleaños

Es el cumpleaños número 26 de Stiles y Derek se despertó temprano para prepararle sus tortitas favoritas, una taza de café de la marca que más le gusta y murmurarle en los labios que se siente demasiado agradecido por estar con él.

——¿Qué haces, papi? ——Jamie está llevando sus pantuflas de león y el cabello hecho totalmente un lío.

——Desayuno ——Derek le dio su beso de buenos días en la frente antes de volver a sus tortitas.

——Pero es temprano ——Jamie arrugó la nariz ——¿Por qué lo haces tan temprano?

——Es para llevárselo a Stiles a la cama ——Los ojos de Jamie pasaron de estar adormilados a convertirse en dos orbes redondas llenas de entendimiento.

——Es el cumpleaños de papi pops ——Jamie se bajó rápidamente de la silla ——Yo prepararé su frutita ¿Bueno? Porque tu no le pones miel y el tío Peter dice que la fruta con granola lleva miel, él me enseñó a ponérsela, no mucha para que no se sienta muy dulce, ni muy poca para que no sepa. Es un arte ——Jamie tomó la manzana más bonita ——Escoger frutas es un arte, preparar la fruta es un arte, es casi tan complicado como preparar cereal ——Derek arqueó las cejas ——Tienes que saber la cantidad de cereal que quieres y la cantidad de leche necesaria para que no sea demasiado, ni tampoco sea poco. Es muy difícil ¿Cómo lo hacen los papás? ——Jamie sostuvo todas las frutas entre sus brazos y miró a Derek.

Al alfa le tomó tres segundos darse cuenta de que su hijo realmente esperaba una respuesta.

——Es algo que se aprende con el tiempo ——Derek sacó su tortita del sartén.

——Mike dice que el tío Isaac no lo sabe preparar, dice que le pone tanta leche que tienen que volver a rellenar el tazón, pero el tío Jackson le pone lo justo y le pone platanito bonito ——Jamie jaló su banquito para poder alcanzar el lavatrastos ——O fresitas, me gustan las fresitas. Le pones fresitas a las tortitas.

——Pero son para Stiles ——Derek añadió su nueva tortita a la pila.

——¡Papi pops! ——Jamie lanzó los brazos al cielo y corrió a la puerta de la cocina.

Stiles todavía tenía el pijama puesto y se veía como alguien que todavía no tenía cinco minutos despierto.

——Feliz cumpleaños, pops ——Jamie se abrazó de las piernas de Stiles ——Estamos haciéndote el desayuno de cumpleaños.

——¿De verdad? ——Stiles levantó a su hijo en sus brazos ——¿Tortitas con café y frutita?

——Frutita con miel ——Jamie le besó la mejilla ——Feliz, feliz cumpleaños.

——Buenos días ——Derek apagó el sartén y caminó directamente a Stiles todavía sosteniendo la palita con la que los estaba volteando.

La sonrisa de Stiles fue enorme cuando se dio cuenta que tenía a su esposo y su hijo en el mismo abrazo.

——Muchas gracias ——Stiles besó la mejilla de Derek y luego la de Jamie ——¿Dónde está mi desayuno de cumpleaños?

——Ahí ——Jamie apuntó a la torre de tortitas ——Pero necesitas panciencia ——Jamie apretó los labios ——Todavía no termino la frutita.

——¿Quieres ayuda? ——Stiles miró a los ojos de su hijo.

——Sólo cortando, papá dice que no debo usar los cuchillos porque puedo lastimar mis deditos ——Jamie le mostró su mano ——Son bonitos ¿Verdad? Tú los hiciste.

——¿Y yo que hice? ——Derek miró a su hijo.

——Tú no me tuviste en tu pancita ——Jamie le presionó un dedo en la nariz ——Sólo eres mi papá.

——¿Escuchaste eso, Stiles? ——Derek de nuevo le presionó los labios en la mejilla ——Solo soy su padre.

——El resto del trabajo lo hice yo ——Stiles se apuntó a si mismo ——Ahora hay que ir por esa fruta.

Para Jamie el arte de preparar tres tazones de fruta era tan importante que no se sentó a comer hasta que tenía los kiwis perfectamente cortados como estrellas y las mandarinas formaban un nido para la granola, porque esa es la manera en la que Peter le enseñó a prepararlas y es un pecado no seguir las instrucciones de su tío favorito.

Derek termina vistiendo a Jamie y dejando que Stiles tenga tiempo para él mismo antes de irse a trabajar.

——¿No le vas a comprar tarta? ——Jamie está sentado en su cama dejando que Derek le ate los cordones de sus botitas con orejas de conejo.

——Sí ——Derek presionó un beso en la rodilla de su hijo ——Pasaré por ella luego de ir a recogerte, así que cuando él salga a comer tendremos la tarta calientita y su regalo recién envuelto.

——¿Cómo una sorpresa? ——Jamie le entregó el peine ——¿Vendrán el abuelito John y el abuelito Jordan?

——Completamente.

Derek terminó de peinarlo y lo llevó directamente a la entrada. Stiles estaba terminando de abrocharse los botones de la camisa blanca, olía diferente, como alguien que tuvo tiempo de darse una ducha relajante y de ponerse un poco de loción porque no tiene que vestir a un niño de 5 años que comienza a querer escoger su propia ropa.

——Stiles ——Stiles se giró a verlo, tenía la placa en una mano y estaba sosteniendo su arma en la otra ——A veces se me olvida decirte lo hermoso que eres.

——Pero ya lo sé ——Stiles le guiñó un ojo mientras se acercaba a él. Los dos podían escuchar a Jamie hablando solo mientras guardaba el lonche en su mochila. ——Gracias por el desayuno, estuvo delicioso.

——Todo lo que yo cocino es delicioso ——Derek le sostuvo el rostro entre sus manos. Podía recordar todos sus lunares uno a uno, replicar la forma de su nariz de manera exacta e identificar su labio superior en cualquier lugar. ——Te amo.

Los labios de Derek se presionaron sobre los suyos y de pronto su día fue mil veces mejor. Nunca iba a superar esa sensación de estar besando a alguien que había considerado lejos de su liga durante mucho tiempo y que ahora tenía en su casa, compartiendo misma vida.

Cuando Derek llegó al trabajo solamente pudo estar contando las horas para ir a recoger a Jamie y luego pasar por Stiles. Cuando Jamie era un bebé era bastante común que Derek se refugiara en la oficina de Stiles con su hijo en brazos y una comida casera hecha por él, ahora solamente podía pensar en que a la hora de la comida los tres se juntaban en el mismo lugar a comer algo que alguien más hizo o que él preparó en una hora.

Jackson le habló a media mañana para recordarle que tenía que pasar por la tarta y que él iría en la tarde porque tenia mucho trabajo, pero que no dejara que a su mejor amigo se le olvidara que era SU día. Derek ni siquiera había contemplado esa opción.

Salió temprano de su trabajo, cocinó, se duchó y finalmente fue a recoger a Jamie a la salida del kínder. Su hijo llevaba una estrellita verde en la frente y un bonito dibujo para Stiles.

——Te traje un burrito para que comas mientras recogemos la tarta.

——Gracias, papá ——Jamie estaba sujeto a su sillita para bebés ——¿De que sabor es la tarta? A pops le gusta mucho el chocolate ¿Es de chocolate?

——Totalmente de chocolate.

Jamie no se quedó tranquilo durante todo el camino hasta que finalmente recogieron la tarta y luego pasaron por un ramo de flores.

——¿También para papi? ——Jamie ladeó la cabeza.

——Todo es para papi hoy ——Derek le sonrió a su hijo por el retrovisor — ¿Qué te parecen?

——Muy bonitas ——Jamie tocó un pétalo con cuidado ——Le van a encantar.

——Esperemos que sí.

Derek se acomodó el cabello en el estacionamiento, le acomodó el cabello a Jamie y juntos caminaron hasta la jefatura.

Faltaban cinco minutos para la hora de la comida, así que se quedaron de pie en la entrada esperando por Stiles, Derek sosteniendo la pequeña tarta de chocolate con una mano y el ramo de flores en la otra.

Los minutos le pasaron tan lentos que casi le daban ganas de salir corriendo.

——Te veo en la tarde, Jordan ——Jamie y Derek compartieron una mirada cuando escucharon la voz de Stiles. Derek contó sus pasos uno a uno hasta que abrió la puerta.

Stiles se veía igual de perfecto que esa mañana, con su pantalón negro y su camisa blanca.

——Feliz cumpleaños ——Derek le ofreció las flores primero y luego lo besó.

 

****

Es el cumpleaños número 10 de Mike y Theo y Jamie decidió hacer una parada en la pastelería luego de sus clases en el kínder.

Derek realmente no entendía demasiado a su hijo, habían comprado el regalo de los gemelos dos semanas atrás porque Jamie tenía miedo de que el tiempo se les acabara y no poder conseguirles un regalo enorme con el que sonreirían todo el día, pero justo el día del cumpleaños decidió hacer una parada imprevista y aguantarse un poco el hambre porque tenía una compra que hacer.

——Quiero dos bollitos ——Jamie estaba sosteniendo su cartera verde entre sus manos ——Uno que tenga una M y otro una T, pero el que tiene una M debe tener un corazoncito y chispitas de colores, el de la T con chispitas de chocolate por favor.

Jamie balanceó su peso entre sus talones y la punta de sus pies.

——¿Dos bollitos para los gemelos? ——Derek estaba observando el catalogo de tartas buscando uno que se acomodara a su extraño.

——Si y luego vamos a comprar globos ——Jamie se paró sobre la punta de sus pies para ver como adornaban los bollitos.

——¿Sabes que van a tener globos en su fiesta? ——Derek miró a su hijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

——Todavía no lo entiendes, papá ——Jamie le entregó su cartera ——Revisa si me alcanza, quiero un globo para Theo, pero quiero tres globos pequeños para Mike.

——¿Pequeños?

——Como un ramo de globos ——Jamie se aplastó las mejillas ——¿Es suficiente? Yo sé que no debí comprarme esa nieve el otro día, pero se veía tan rica. Préstame dinero, señor Hale.

——¿Y cómo me vas a pagar? ——Derek se acercó a su hijo.

——Con besitos ——Jamie le presionó un beso en la mejilla ——¿Sí?

——Es un trato ——Derek le extendió la mano a su hijo y Jamie no dudó en apretarle los dedos con su mano.

Derek realmente no tomó dinero de su hijo para pagar los bollitos y tampoco los globos, al día siguiente lo iba a colocar en un libro de Jamie y Jamie creería que tenía dinero guardado que no recordaba y sería feliz por sus nuevos ahorros. Eso nunca le fallaba.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del colegio de los gemelos Jamie comenzó a arreglarse el cabello, se ató nuevamente las botas, se fajó la camisa del uniforme y finalmente se bajó del auto.

Jackson se unió a ellos rápidamente para esperar a sus hijos.

——¿Me veo bien, tío Jackson? ——Jamie estaba sosteniendo los globos de Mike en una mano y el globo de Theo en la otra.

——Igual de guapo que siempre ——Jackson le guiñó un ojo.

La puerta se abrió y comenzó el desfile de estudiantes que estaban deseosos de terminar su día escolar. Jamie esperó impaciente hasta que Theo y Mike aparecieron en su campo de visión.

——¡Mike! ——Jamie dio un brinquito sobre su lugar.

——Jamie ——Mike caminó directamente a él ——Hola

——Feliz cumpleaños ——Jamie le dio el globo a Theo lo más rápido que pudo y luego le entregó los globos a Mike. ——Felicidades.

Derek casi se puso celoso cuando vio a su hijo colocar las manos en su espalda y esperar el abrazo con el corazoncito acelerado.

——Muchas gracias, Jamie ——Mike rodeó a Jamie con ambos brazos, le besó la frente y luego tocó su nariz con la del más pequeño ——Son los globos más bonitos de todos.

——Oh y mira ——Jamie le quitó las cajas de los bollitos a Derek, de nuevo le dio rápido su bollito a Theo y luego con mucho más cuidado le dio su bollito a Mike ——Es para ti.

——James ——Mike observó el bollito ——Es el mejor cumpleaños de todos.

——¡Sí! ——Jamie de nuevo lo abrazó ——Papá hace esto para papi pops todos los años ——Jamie le besó la mejilla ——Pero él le da flores, a mi me gustan más los globos ¿Te gustan a ti?

——Los globos son geniales ——Mike le regresó el beso presionando sus labios sobre su frente varias veces ——Muchas gracias, Jamie.

——Te quiero mucho, Mike.

——Suficiente ——Derek jaló a su hijo del borde de su chaleco ——Seguramente los gemelos tienen hambre, Jamie.

——¡Cierto! ——Jamie se pegó a la pierna de Derek ——Yo también. Los veo en su fiesta, los quiero mucho.

——Te veo en la fiesta, James ——Theo ya había devorado la mitad del bollito.

——¡Yo también te quiero mucho, Jamie! ——Gritó Mike cuando se estaban alejando y Jamie le lanzó un beso por la ventanilla.

Derek solamente pudo observar a su hijo y recordarse que debía tener cuidado en los detalles que tenía para con Stiles o podría terminar siendo abuelo en 11 años.

 

 


End file.
